A Beautiful Melody
by OliviaRising
Summary: Bella Swan reluctantly finds herself lusting after Edward Cullen, the charming, womanizing CEO of her company's rival corporation. The forbidden desire puts more than her job at risk when she realizes she is falling for a man who seems incapable of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. ****The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. June 2010. **

**A/N: I have been reading FanFiction for years and it is time for me to give back. Thank you to all who have encouraged me to write my own version of Edward and Bella. Enjoy! **

**A Beautiful Melody**

**Chapter One**

I rub my dry and slightly sore tongue against the roof of my mouth as I silently fume over the fact that I have just spent the better part of two hours stuffing and sealing the invitations to Black Corporations' annual charity gala for endangered Peregrine Falcons. Yes, Peregrine Falcons. Not for cancer, not deadly and threatening diseases, not child abuse or neglect. Falcons. Not that endangered falcons are an unworthy cause, because it is; a worthy cause, I mean. But I most certainly did not work my ass off for four years in business school so that I could sit in an overly-lit, excessively air-conditioned room pasting address labels on stacks and stacks of white envelopes.

I sigh as I seal the last envelope and assess my battle wounds. Two paper cuts... not bad for almost four hundred invitations. In fact, I would say that this is an all time low for me. My scowling face brightens slightly at the small victory.

For all of my internal complaining, I know that my job as Jacob Black's personal assistant is an extremely coveted and prestigious position, and while I do a lot more grunt work than I would like, I thank my lucky stars every day that my hard work has rewarded me with such a highly ranked position.

"Bella! The meeting with Cullen Enterprises starts in half an hour- have you arranged for Frank to wait for us at the entrance of the building?" I hear Jacob yell from is office.

I sigh once more as I hastily gather all of the necessary folders off of my desk and wait for Jacob to exit his office. Black Corporations and Cullen Enterprises have long been what you could call 'feuding' companies, constantly competing in everything from ranking and earnings to hosting publicized events. If you ask me, most of the animosity between the companies seems to stem from the well-known bad blood between the two companies' chief executive officers, the hot-headed Jacob Black and the enigmatic Edward Cullen.

_ Mhmm... Edward Cullen._ I feel the heat of my ever-present blush spread like wildfire across my face as I mentally conjure up the image of his perfect face and oh so perfect body. I know nothing about him personally... the closest I have ever been to him is in a stuffy conference room where he studiously ignores me; well, ignore is not the right word because that would actually involve him knowing I was there and choosing to disregard me. No, Edward Cullen does not ignore me, he simply does not know I exist... story of my life. Not that it would matter really, anything Cullen is taboo at Black Corporations and it is an unspoken, unofficial rule that employees of each company are prohibited from talking, meeting, mingling, etc. with a member of the opposing 'team'. It's not like anyone actually enforces this mindset... I mean, this isn't high school. It's just a question of loyalty- no fraternizing with enemy and whatnot.

Jacob Black briskly exits his office and I quickly scramble to his side with the necessary folders, all the while desperately trying to hide my still-burning face. As we wait for the elevator, Jacob gives me a quick sideways glance and swiftly resumes facing the stainless steel doors. Maybe he attributes my red face to my constant blushing...

"Miss Swan, you do realize that your work computer is monitored and that using company equipment and time for... personal use... is unprofessional and inappropriate?"

I feel my face burn and grow several shades of red darker as we continue to wait for the elevator. Bastard. Does he really think that I have time to just sit around and look at illicit web pages with all of the busy and menial work he gives me? The elevator doors glide open, and Jacob strides purposely into the elevator while I stumble in behind him, still reeling with embarrassment.

The car ride to Cullen Enterprises is very tense as Jacob briefs me on what to expect during the meeting with his longtime competitor. He seems to have momentarily forgotten the elevator incident and I am glad for the distraction. Black Corporations and Cullen Enterprises have recently decided to join forces to provide aid, water pumps, and solar-powered energy to various impoverished regions in Africa. In a surprising and shocking move, the two companies have decided to put aside their constant competitiveness and animosity for the moment in order to help the less fortunate... at least that's what the press release said. I have no idea what prompted this temporary truce, but I do know that this new partnership will require me to work very closely and spend a lot of quality time with the enigmatic, Greek god himself, Edward Cullen.

We arrive at Cullen Enterprises with five minutes to spare, which is surprising considering the constant traffic of New York City and our late departure, and the conference room is already packed with various members of the project. As Jacob and I take our seats, I quickly scan the room for any sign of messy, bronze hair. The seat at the head of the table is empty and people are busy flitting about- setting up the projector, handing out papers, preparing for the meeting, etc.

While waiting for the meeting to begin, my mind drifts off to thoughts of what I imagine is going to be a huge disaster when I get home. My roommate and best friend, Alice Brandon, has generously decided to cook dinner for us tonight even though I am pretty sure she does not know how to use a microwave, much less a stove. I am imagining the various disastrous scenarios that may be waiting for me at home when the conference room suddenly becomes eerily quiet and everyone quickly sits up straight and stiffly in theirs seats.

"Sorry for the delay, but I am here now so let's begin," a deep, velvety voice says from somewhere behind me.

The voice's owner strides purposefully toward the head of the table with a tall, beautiful blond woman following him to the empty seat at his right. I am aware of various people shuffling papers and talking, but I cannot take my eyes off the copper-haired god at the head of the table. I blatantly stare at him, knowing that not he, nor anyone else, will pay any attention to me... as usual.

As the blond model to his right jots down notes... I think her name is Irina, I see his lips begin to move... his luscious... pink... soft... lips... I wonder how they taste...

"Miss Swan!"

I am jolted from the beginning of a hot fantasy by the steel voice and harsh glare of Jacob Black. My fire-hot blush goes from zero to sixty in less than a second and my head involuntarily snaps to the head of the table on its own accord. The gaze of two piercing green eyes reach mine and I am momentarily disabled and held prisoner under their scrutiny. I am aware that everyone in the conference room is now staring silently at me, and my dry mouth opens and closes a few times like a fish... a fish in deep shit. Did someone ask me a question? I tear my eyes from Edward's penetrating stare and look to Jacob for support... help... anything!

"Mr. Cullen was asking if you brought those reports with you," Jacob hissed through clenched teeth.

Reports...? Oh! In the folders! I quickly reach into my bag and retrieve said folders.

"Uh, these are the latest reports and statistics..." I mumble while handing Jacob the papers and binders.

"Sorry..." I whisper so softly that I doubt anyone can hear.

I eventually lift my gaze from where it was burning a hole through the carpet and notice that even though the meeting is back in full swing, Edward Cullen is still staring at me with unwavering curiosity... at least I hope it's curiosity and not anger at the fact I disrupted his meeting. As I feel my face heat up once again, if that is even possible, I quickly look back toward Jacob and feign interest at what he is saying. The meeting continues in much the same way- everyone discussing issues and being productive, while I look in any and every direction but at the head of the table.

The meeting lasts about two hours, and when it is over, I let out a not-so-subtle sigh of relief. My bladder is bursting and my legs are numb, but I endure the discomfort so that I can make a swift exit from the conference room that has so quickly become my prison of humiliation.

"Mr. Black? Miss Swan? May I speak with you two for a moment?" Never have I been so unhappy to hear that velvety voice.

My legs quiver as I turn to face Edward Cullen, and this time it's not because he looks like an Armani model in that suit, but because nature is calling and my legs are just beginning to gain back sensation. Jacob is already talking to Edward as I reach them, and they don't seem to notice that I am there. Not sure what to do, I clear my throat nosily because, really, I have chosen them over the porcelain throne that is calling my name, so the least they can do I acknowledge me.

Jacob turns to me, seemingly ignorant of his rudeness, and suddenly I regret drawing attention to myself because now both tall, intimidating men are staring down at me.

"Bella, this, as you know, is Edward Cullen," Jacob states briskly. "Edward, this is my personal assistant, Isabella Swan."

I hold out my hand to shake Edward's, but he surprises both Jacob and me by lifting my hand to his mouth and lightly brushing his soft lips over my knuckles. I internally swoon and my eyes droop closed for a few seconds. Heaven. And before I can stop myself, my over-active imagination has already begun to conjure up images in which he brushes his lips elsewhere on me...

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

My name rolls off his tongue sensually and he makes it sound way more exotic than it truly is. I look up meekly into his eyes and every muscle below my waist immediately clenches deliciously at the sight of his masculine jaw, straight nose, emerald eyes and just-rolled-out-of-bed hair.

He is openly smirking at me now... he knows how he is effecting me! Smooth Bastard. Of course he knows what he is doing... he probably does this to women all the time... he is the master puppeteer and we are all his willing puppets. Mere mortals defenseless and vulnerable to his charm and gorgeous looks.

Jacob coughs awkwardly, pulling me from my reverie while Edward gently releases my now- burning hand. I feel the absence of his touch immediately. And as my body suddenly remembers its urgent need to use the bathroom, I also realize that I can no longer deny that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in lust with Edward Cullen.

* * *

Back at Black Co., my monotonous Wednesday afternoon routine is suddenly interrupted by an unexpected summons to Jacob's office. Maybe he's going to reprimand me for my humiliating slip-up during the meeting...? I was hoping that he would overlook that...

As I enter the spacious, stark office, Jacob continues typing on his computer keyboard without bothering to look up or acknowledge me. I desperately want to tap my foot or clear my throat... anything to get his attention and promulgate my impatience. His typing eventually slows and he lifts his dark gaze to me. _Finally!_

"As you know, Bella, I leave this Friday for a two week long business trip in London, and I have decided to put you in charge of the Aid for Africa project while I am away. It is your responsibility to assist Mr. Cullen in any way that he sees fit without shirking your responsibilities here at Black Corporations," Jacob says stiffly.

The underlying message in his seemingly indifferent tone is clear: _don't fuck this up._

"I considered giving this responsibility to someone else after your embarrassing display of inattention at Cullen Enterprises, but you are usually quite reliable and you know the details of this project better than anyone else, so I am following my instincts and giving you this opportunity to represent this company and impress me. Don't make me regret this decision." And with that, Jacob resumes typing on his keyboard.

Jeez... he's always so uptight. I am pretty sure there was a compliment hidden somewhere in that apathetic, somewhat-threatening speech, and I try to hide the small, prideful smile that threatens break through my impassive facade as I make my way back to my desk.

The rest of the day passes quickly with my mind filled with excitement and anticipation at the prospect of heading this important project... okay, and at the prospect of getting getting up close and_personal_ with Edward Cullen. And with those vivid and not-so-PG thoughts of Edward swirling around in my mind, I arrive at my apartment in the West Village, too wrapped in a particular fantasy involving today's conference room to remember to brace myself for whatever catastrophe Alice has created in her attempt to show off her domestic skills.

I fully expect to be assaulted with the _real _Hell's Kitchen when I walk in the front door, but the apartment is uncharacteristically quiet and I actually smell something... delicious...

"Alice...?"

"Bella! You're right on time!" I hear Alice chime from the dining area. "I made you're favorite!"

I never though I would ever hear her say those words.

When I turn the corner and see her standing next to the dining table, I am momentarily speechless. The table is completely set with plates and cutlery, and in the center is a bowl of Caesar salad, a basket full of garlic bread, and a dish full of steaming mushroom ravioli. My mouth begins to water.

"Alice, How did you manage to do all of this? I didn't even know you knew how to make pasta..."

She blushes instantly, and I know something is up. Maneuvering around her petite frame, I try to peek into the kitchen as she unsuccessfully attempts to block my view.

"Come on, Bella! I have been waiting _forever_ for you to get home, and now you're here, so... Bon Appetit!"

"Are those take out boxes from Babbo in the trashcan?" I ask, spotting the empty containers of my favorite Italian restaurant peeking out from underneath a dish rag thrown haphazardly on top.

"Details, details," Alice says nonchalantly with a dismissive wave of her hand, and I decide not to argue.

The meal is, of course, delicious... it better be for the outrageous price. And Alice has kept the copious amount of wine flowing until I _know _that I am a little more that buzzed.

"Bell-a! I have a feeling I am going to meet my soul mate soon... I just know it!" She says dreamily.

Okay, no more wine for the tipsy pixie...

"And something is going on with you too! ...Is there something you aren't telling me?"

With the delicious wine swirling around in my system, making me bolder and loosening my mouth, I recount my day to Alice, not bothering to glide over any details, and I finish with the announcement of my mini promotion. She sits very quietly during my story, an almost impossible feat for her, and lets out a high-pitched squeal when I finish.

"I know! This is a huge responsibility and now I can finally prove..."

"No! Forget about the project! Bella, do you know what this means?"

I stare blankly at her, my mind becoming a little fuzzy with my last sip of wine.

Alice stands up dramatically and almost looses her balance before twirling around gracefully in her spot. She skips over to me until she is a few inches away from my face, and since I am sitting down, we are almost eye to eye.

"This means that you have found _the one._"

She says the last part ominously and I almost burst out laughing at the absurdity and the tingling feeling that is beginning in my toes.

"Bella, this is fate! I knew we would find our other halves around the same time!"

Other halves...? Soul mates...? Fate...?

"Alice, you do remember the part where I told you I made a fool of myself during the meeting, right...?" I say slowly so I don't stumble over my words. "Edward Cullen has never looked twice at me before, and today was only an exception because we will be working closely together."

"Bella, this isn't about him. This is about you," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You haven't been this hot and bothered since you saw that Cristiano Ronaldo ad for Armani underwear."

My eyes briefly roll to the back of my head with that image taking over my mind.

"Alice, exactly! You're making too big of a deal over this. It isn't love or all that soul mate crap," she winces as I accidentally insult her strong beliefs. "I just find him extremely attractive, and I will do my best to put that aside and act professionally while I work with him."

"I bet you'd rather work _under _him," she quips deviously.

I sigh because trying to sway or deter Alice in any way is a lost cause. She didn't become a fashion editor for Nylon magazine by being a pushover- no, Alice is fiercely stubborn... and almost always right... that's what worries me.

"So what do you know about McHottie?"

She has a point... what do I know about him? Nothing really...

"Uh... he is the CEO of Cullen Enterprises...," I say lamely.

Before I can delve further into my fuzzy mind for more facts, Alice pulls me roughly from the dining table into the living room where she pushes me onto couch. My sluggish limbs struggle to acclimate to their new positions while Alice gracefully plops down next to me with her sleek silver laptop perched on her lap.

"You mean you haven't even Googled him yet?"

"Sorry, my stalking capabilities aren't as fully developed as yours."

She ignores my snide comment and types Edward's name into the search bar. Why didn't I think of this? Several links pop up... and several gorgeous images...

"We'll look at the pictures later- right now, we need information."

I internally sigh as the pictures disappear; she is on a mission.

After scanning through pages and pages of biographies and other information, I realize that none of the sources have much information about his early years, or even about his personal life and interests. Each web page mainly focuses on his accomplishments in the business world and gives standard information about his family, age and alma mater.

Alice, efficient as ever, has written a bullet point list of what we have learned on the back of our grocery list:

_Age: 26_

_Adopted at age 4 after birth parents died in a car accident_

_Information about birth parents is unknown_

_Siblings: Emmet Cullen (28)- owner of several nightclubs in Manhattan_

_Adoptive Parents: Carlisle Cullen- attending surgeon at New York Presbyterian Hospital_

_Esme Cullen- founder of Park Avenue Interior Designs_

_Attended the Tuck School of Business at Dartmouth College and graduated with honors_

_Created Cullen Enterprises straight out of business school_

_Rarely does interviews and keeps personal life extremely private_

_Is notorious for being seen with many different women at various events and social functions- rarely seen with the same woman twice_

I feel a bitter taste in my mouth as Alice writes the last part down. Nothing we've just read about him reveals anything personal... except that he is a notorious womanizer. The fact that he is adopted is quite a shock, and even though I know I am invading his privacy, I can't help but want to learn more about this enigmatic man. His life before the adoption is a complete mystery, and even the details about the car crash are nebulous and inconsistent. I secretly hope that the two weeks of working closely with him will answer all of the questions I have churning around in my mind.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!**

**xXx Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. June 2010. **

**A/N: There are a few sentences in this chapter that mention the word 'God' or 'gods', but they are used as expressions and not for any religious reason. Please do not take offense. **

**A Beautiful Melody**

**Chapter Two**

I wake up to the noisy traffic of New York City before my alarm even goes off. 6:43... way too early. I try to fall back asleep but the bright sunlight shining through the window hinders me from drifting off. Why didn't I remember to close the curtains before I fell asleep?

With more sleep clearly out of the question, I stumble out of my bed and begin my morning grooming routine. Alice, of course, is already out and about when I enter the kitchen and, God bless her, has a steaming pot of coffee brewing.

"Morning, sunshine!"

I don't even attempt to smile; she is way too chirper for 7:30 in the morning.

My head is still a little fuzzy from last night's wine fest and I practically inhale my coffee in hopes of feeling the energizing effects of the caffeine immediately.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask grouchily. I am not a morning person.

"Early? I've already gone to my morning yoga class, organized my planner for this week, and picked out our outfits for the charity gala. It's practically mid-day for me."

I'm not in the least bit surprised- if anyone can wake up at the crack of dawn with more energy than the entire content of a Red Bull factory, it would be Alice.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asks as she scrutinizes my work attire.

"Yes...?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Have you already forgotten our conversation from last night?"

"What are you talking about?" I shift uncomfortably.

"Bella, you are trying to impress your future husband. You can't go to work like that!"

I scoff at her label... _Husband_... hah! I haven't even been in a long-term relationship before; marriage is no where on the horizon. Besides, I don't think I look too bad. Sure I'm more tired that I usually am when I get dressed, but I am wearing my usual work closes and Alice has never made a comment before.

"What's wrong with the way I look? This is a new skirt," I say defensively.

"Bella, you look fine. But that's just it, you need to look _more_ than fine. You need to look hot... breathtaking... gorgeous!" She exclaims.

"Alice, I'm only going to work, not a red carpet event!"

She ignores me, already pacing in circles around me, assessing me.

"Thank all the deities that you woke up early! It's like the gods knew that I would need more time to work on you!"

I roll my eyes, only Alice could be this dramatic.

"Okay, Bella. We don't have much time, and God knows you need it... no offense."

None taken... _jeez._

She drags me into my bedroom and makes a beeline for the closet.

"Where is it, where is it..." She mumbles loudly to herself. "Aha! Here it is, perfect!"

She holds up a black, asymmetrical, one shoulder dress that has a pencil skirt ending just above the knee. It is sophisticated, elegant, and conservative enough for work. **(A/N: a link to picture is posted on my profile and I highly recommend you check it out because, as they say, a picture is worth a thousand words.)** As beautiful as it is, the reason I have it stashed away at the back of my closet is because it's extremely curve-hugging and I tend to stay away from clothing that draws too much attention, especially at work.

"I don't know, Alice... I may not even see Edward today. I don't start working with him until Jacob leaves on Friday."

"I know, and that's why I chose _this_ dress, and not one of the sexier ones you have so rudely hidden behind your winter coats."

Busted. It's not my fault... she's the one who _forces _me to buy them when we go shopping. I've told her countless times that I won't wear them but she insists.

Alice hands me the dress as she riffles through my underwear drawer. I already know that she is picking out overly-lacy or ruffly lingerie that no one will be seeing, but I don't mind. No matter how I look, whether I'm going to the grocery store or going out with friends, I always wear cute underwear. For some reason, lingerie makes me feel confident and beautiful, even if no one is seeing it. I don't feel like I'm on my 'A-game', so to speak, if I am not wearing power panties.

Alice finds what she is looking for and flings a lacy black thong and matching bra at me.

"Anything with more detail will show through the dress, so go and put these and the dress on while I look for shoes. Hurry!"

Sheesh! I quickly begin dressing, or undressing, while Alice practically crawls into my closet for shoes.

Once I manage to slip on the tight dress, I glance at the full length mirror. Whoa! Is that me? The dress fits seamlessly and shows off curves that I didn't even know I have... that I most definitely _don't_ have...

I tear my eyes from the mirror when I hear a squeal behind me.

"It's perfect! You look amazing! I've done it again!" Alice is bouncing with excitement, holding a pair of nude-colored pumps.

I look back at the mirror and have to agree with her. I definitely do not look like plain-jane Bella Swan. The dress is conservative and appropriate, yet has sexy and daring undertones. I feel the power panties kicking in as I slide on the extremely beautiful and expensive pumps.

"Okay, okay! Enough staring! We still have to do your hair and make up."

I am once again dragged into the bathroom and pushed into a chair in front of the vanity. Alice begins with my hair first. She explains that while my mahogany hair looks great down in my natural, shoulder blade-length waves, the sexy secretary look is best completed with an up-do.

Sexy secretary? I am a personal assistant, thank you very much! She ignores my sour face and continues tugging my hair.

In less time than I expected, she finishes my hair. It is styled in a semi-messy chignon that complements yet juxtaposes my sleek dress perfectly.

My make up takes even less time because we both agree that less is more. She gives me soft, smokey eyes and swipes on some lightly tinted lip balm and I am finally ready to leave.

Alice is practically in tears as I leave for work. I vaguely hear her say "they grow up so fast," as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

On my way to work, I get a surprising call from the blonde model, Irina, informing me that I have a lunch appointment with Edward at one o'clock. She doesn't even ask me if can make it, she just tells me. I guess she must have called Jacob first and he, so generously, offered up my break without even consulting with me... typical.

As I reach my desk and start organizing Jacob's appointments, the enormity of the lunch sets in. I'm going to have lunch, one-on-one, with Edward Cullen! Will there be other people there? Why didn't I ask for more details? What is the meeting about? What do I need to bring? Oh, shit!

At twelve o'clock, Jacob strolls out of his office and literally does a double-take when he see me standing next to my desk. His eyes widen as they travel from my nude-colored pumps up to my blushing face and back down again in disbelief. My face turns bright red with embarrassment at his blatant assessment.

Jacob clears his throat noisily.

"Mrs. Swan, do you have those reports finished?"

Unfortunately, I have to bend down to retrieve the reports from my bag... directly in front of Jacob. As I slowly bend over, praying that my tight dress doesn't rip from the strain, I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me. I hastily grab the reports, stand back up straight, and turn to face Jacob. He shifts uncomfortably and doesn't make eye contact with me while I hand him the reports.

He clears his throat again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan," he mumbles as he quickly strides back into his office, his ears turning pink.

Awkward... I hope I get better, more physical reaction Edward.

I receive an e-mail from Irina stating that a car will be waiting outside of Black Corporations at 12:45 and not to be late. Jeez... it's all business with her. Again, she leaves absolutely no details. Where am I going?

Jacob has not been out of his office since the incident earlier and I suspect that he's avoiding me. He hasn't mentioned anything about my lunch appointment with Edward but surely he knows, right? I don't know if I should say something to him before I leave. It's not my fault he is being immature.

I decide to send Jacob a brief e-mail about my lunch appointment before I leave... it's the professional thing to do. I gather any and all reports that I think I may need and make my way down to the awaiting car. I check my appearance on the reflective, steel elevator doors and try to stifle the fluttering butterflies in my stomach. Will he be in the car waiting for me, or am I meeting him there? Where is _there_?

A black mercedes is waiting for me at the entrance of Black Corporations, and so is a chauffeur. He politely opens the backseat door for me and I hold my breath in anticipation of what is waiting inside. I sneak a peek before I even sit down and... nothing... nothing is inside except for black leather upholstery. Not a Greek god in sight.

I am ashamed of myself- getting so worked up over a man that barely spares a glance at me. What would Jane Austen say? What about feminine mystique?

Realizing my dignity is at stake, I silently vow to be sophisticated and aloof when it comes to Edward Cullen- let _him _come to _me_. No longer will I be the clumsy, stuttering girl from the board meeting. I will be a vixen and have him _yearning_ for me. Okay, maybe I'm going a little overboard- I mean, I can't completely transform in a fifteen minute car ride. I will have to take things one step at a time. First step: do not let Edward Cullen intimidate or dazzle me. That's a good place to start.

The car pulls up to the valet of an upscale sushi restaurant, Raw. A little fancy for a lunch appointment. What do I order? I've never had uncooked fish before...

I shake off the worrying thoughts that belong to the _old_ Bella Swan, and try to muster up all of the poise and elegance I have to create the _new_ Bella Swan.

The chauffeur opens my door before I can reach for it.

"Mr. Cullen is waiting for you inside," he says kindly.

I thank him awkwardly, not used to having people wait on me, and then quickly chastise myself because the new Bella Swan is not awkward or unsure. She is confident and graceful and she will have Edward Cullen eating out of the palm of her hand once this lunch is over... hopefully.

**

* * *

Lots of Edward next chapter!**

**Read, REVIEW, repeat!**

**xXx Olivia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. June 2010. **

**A/N: Though I haven't had time to reply to all of your amazing reviews, I really appreciate and love them! Keep them coming!**

**A Beautiful Melody**

**Chapter Three**

I enter the dimly lit restaurant and walk up to the hostess. She looks me up and down before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Welcome to Raw. Table for one?" She says snidely.

"Um no, I am supposed to meet someone here... Mr. Cullen...?"

She openly scowls at me now.

"Right this way."

I follow her through he restaurant, past the center sushi bar, to a secluded section near the back surrounded by intimate booths. She leads me to a booth hidden away in the corner and then abruptly leaves without another word.

Edward doesn't notice me at first, he is talking purposefully on his phone and his face is set in a frown. Oh, no...

"Make sure they fix it then!" He says abruptly, before his sees me.

He immediately hangs up the phone and then stands up, no longer frowning.

"Miss Swan, I'm so glad you could make it," he says smoothly.

He then lifts my hand to his mouth and ever so gently brushes his lips across my knuckles. My panties immediately drench.

"Please, have a seat."

Good idea, my knees have practically given out anyway.

I slide as gracefully as I can into the booth, facing him, while he keeps his eyes trained on me the entire time. My face heats up instantly.

"Mr. Cullen..."

"Please call me Edward."

"Okay, Edward, I brought all of the information about the project I could carry... I wasn't sure what you wanted," I say as I begin pulling out the files.

He chuckles lightly.

"Oh no, Miss Swan, I was hoping we could just get to know one another, since we will be working so closely."

I audibly swallow as I clumsily stuff the files back in my bag.

Remember, you are the new_ confident_ Bella- don't let him intimidate you!

"Please, call me Bella. I mean, my name is actually Isabella, but most people call me Bella..."

Jeez, that was smooth.

"_Isabella._"

He tests out my name and it deliciously rolls off his tongue like it belongs there. I've never particularly liked being called Isabella, that was usually reserved for when my parents were mad at me, but I don't mind it so much when it's coming out of _his_ mouth.

The waitress suddenly arrives at our table and asks for our orders... I haven't even opened my menu yet.

"We'll have two sake, the seaweed salad, the Hamachi Carpaccio, and vegetable tempura to start with," he says confidently, without even glancing at his menu.

He then looks at me.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Um, may I have a cup of hot green tea?" I ask timidly, more to Edward than the waitress.

The waitress writes down our order and then flounces over to another table. I look back at Edward and he is staring intently at me over his steepled hands.

"So, _Isabella_, have you eaten here before?"

"No, this is my first time." _I've never eaten sushi before either..._

"Then you won't mind if I order the main courses; I want to make sure you try the best of everything."

He sounds so seductive and I have to remind myself that he is talking about fish.

"So tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?"

He wants to talk about me? I have, quite possibly, the least exciting life, especially compared to him.

"Well, I was born in a small town in Washington called Forks, but when my parents divorced, I moved to Phoenix with my mom. I moved back to Forks to stay with my dad when I was seventeen."

"Why did you move back?"

"My mom remarried a man named Phil and I felt like I was intruding. I was becoming the unwanted third wheel."

"So your mother wanted you to leave?"

"Oh, no! If anything, she wanted me to stay. But it was for the best- they needed their privacy and I needed to spend time with my dad. Though he never let it on, he was lonely."

Edward stared inquisitively at me for a moment.

"That was very selfless of you."

I just shrugged... what was I supposed to say to that?

"How did you end up in New York?"

"I was planning on attending the University of Washington for college, but then Columbia University offered me a generous scholarship that I just couldn't pass up," I say wistfully. "So I went to business school at Columbia and interned at Black Corporations for my junior and senior years, and when I graduated, I was offered a full time position."

"Did you apply to work for Cullen Enterprises as well?" Edward asks with his brow slightly furrowed.

"Um, no... I figured that would be too much of a long shot. Applying to Black Corporations was pushing it already because so many people- most more qualified than me- were apply for the same position. It was a miracle when I got the job... I just thought that Cullen Enterprises was out of the question."

This is a little awkward...

"Isabella, you should never doubt your abilities. Look at you now- you are working alongside the very company you previously thought would reject you. You are obviously very intelligent and it's a shame that you never gave Cullen Enterprises a chance- your career, if not life, may have been very different if you had."

I shift uncomfortably in my chair as Edward's piercing green eyes continue to stare straight into my soul. Thankfully the flouncy waitress chooses this moment to interrupt us and sets our drinks on the table.

"You're appetizers will be out shortly, have you decided on your main courses?"

She says this staring directly at Edward, her back turned toward me.

Still staring at me, Edward orders- once again, with no assistance from the menu.

"We'll have an order of the phoenix roll, the Chilean sea bass, the Kobe hot rock, the fire dragon roll, the special fried rice, and two orders of salmon sashimi."

Jeez... are we feeding a small village?

"Okay, let me know if you need _anything else_, sir."

I almost choke on my green tea. Has she no shame? I mean, I'm right here! I know that I'm not _with_ Edward, but she doesn't! For all she knows, I may be his wife, pregnant with our third child... by only a few weeks, obviously. Is she really willing to break up a possible happy family? Can she live with that on her conscience?

Okay, who am I kidding- she obviously knows there is no way someone like _him_ would be with plain old me. She probably thinks I'm his cousin from out of state, forcing him to chaperone me around the big city. Life is so unfair.

The waitress, realizing that Edward wouldn't be need _anything_ _else_ just yet, moves on to her next table... or victim... dramatically swaying her hips as she does so. She's really pulling out the big guns.

"Do you know what sake is, Isabella?"

Edward seems to be unaware of the waitress' not-so-subtle flirting and innuendo... or maybe he has grown impervious to it. Just like one's body gradually gains tolerance to certain medications, maybe Edward has had ladies fling themselves at him so many times that he no longer has the ability to notice when it is happening. I guess he doesn't need to know when a woman is dropping hints, he can easily choose any woman he wants, and they would _come _willingly. Okay, I admit it, that was a bad and perverted pun.

"Isabella?"

Oh, right! He asked me a question... something about sake...?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

Repeat the question? This isn't a game show!

"I asked if you know what sake is," he says patiently.

"Oh, no... I've never tried it before."

"It is a Japanese rice wine. Records show that it has been a part of Japanese culture dating back to 712, and probably before.

Well, he sure knows his stuff.

I take a sip of the clear wine from a small, porcelain crucible, and I almost spit it out.

"It's hot!"

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that. Try again."

I hold the cup to my lips again, better prepared for what's to come, and... it's good! The alcohol is barely noticeable. It's pretty much like a watered-down tea, without the leaves. In fact, it's pretty bland but calming at the same time. Tea for adults.

Just then, our appetizers arrive and I don't know how I will manage to eat all of it and our main courses.

Edward takes my plate and begins to fill it with the various appetizers, naming them as he does so.

"So what about you... where did you grow up?" I ask timidly, already knowing the answer.

Please Lord, don't let him realize that I am an internet stalker! It wasn't my fault, Alice made me!

"I grew up here in New York. My dad's a surgeon and my mother is an interior designer. I went to Dartmouth for college and then created the company."

It's a textbook answer. He reveals nothing more than what every website already says about him. Nothing too personal, just the cold, hard facts. He's obviously editing a lot out, but this is just a lunch appointment so of course he's keeping everything light. I suddenly feel like I should have been more reticent with my personal information.

"I assume you live in the city?"

"In East Village, and you?"

Duh! Of course he lives in the city! Probably in a penthouse on the Upper East Side.

"Yes, a few blocks from here actually."

And now he has reverted back to staring at me intently. He is sinfully good looking...

"Um, so why did you decide to start Cullen Enterprises?"

"Isabella, do you enjoy working for Black?"

His question catches me off guard, and he completely disregards the my previous question.

"I am very fortunate to have this position so soon out of college."

"But do you _enjoy_ it?"

Enjoy it? Well, it's not a beach party, but it pays the rent.

"I has it's ups and downs," I say vaguely; two can play at this game.

"I've been in several conferences with you, Isabella, and never once have you spoken, until Wednesday that is. Black never asks your opinion or makes an effort to incorporate you into the discussion. He's not giving you any opportunity to shine."

"What about your blonde model, she never talks!'

Oh, no! It slipped out before I could stop it! Blonde model? He's going to think I'm crazy!

"My blonde model?" He asks, thoroughly amused.

"I... well... the lady who sits next to you in all of the meetings..."

"Ah, Irina. Well, she is most certainly not my _blonde model_ nor is she my personal assistant. Her job description consists of taking notes at my meetings and filing paperwork. She is an intern."

His intern is doing what I do on a regular basis. Why is he telling me this? Is he trying to embarrass me? If so, it's working.

"My personal assistant, Angela, runs other projects or takes my place in meetings when I am unable to attend. She is my right hand man, so to speak, and she has responsibilities that impact the company directly. She is my second pair of hands- my eyes and ears when I am unavailable. She doesn't have time to organize schedules, the interns do that, she is with me at almost every meeting, working alongside me. That's how she assists me, not by doing menial work."

If he is trying to strip me of my dignity, he has succeeded. How am I supposed to respond to that?

Thankfully I don't have to because our main courses have just arrived.

Edward ignores the dishes that are placed on the table, opting to continue gazing steadily at me.

"I am only telling you this, Isabella, because I know talent and capability when I see it, and yours is sadly going to waste."

I quickly stuff a sushi roll into my mouth, preventing any answering on my part. Is he implying that I should work for him? Is this some kind of job offer? If so, should I say yes? No, I couldn't do that to Jacob, even though he can be an ass sometimes. Black Corporations gave me a job out of hundreds of applicants when, regardless of what Edward says, Cullen Enterprises wouldn't have looked twice at me. No, I am loyal to Black Corporations, and job offers disguised as lunch appointments don't speak wonders for a company who is supposed to be setting aside corporate competition for the less fortunate in Africa.

It doesn't seem like Edward is looking for any type of answer either. He gracefully brandishes his chopsticks and tucks into the copious amount of food. Maybe he wants me to mull it over, or maybe his plan is to plant a seed of doubt in my mind. Either way, my job description is all I can think about. But Jacob did give me this project to run, even if was just because he is going out of town. Maybe if I do well on this, it will prove to him that I am capable of handling more responsibilities. That's what he said to me, right? That this is my chance to prove myself to him. Well, that's what I am going to do.

The conversation with Edward reverts back to a lighter tone, but his intense stare does not wane. He asks me all sorts of bizarre questions, from my favorite color (purple) to what sports I played in high school (none!). He is extremely curious about everything, and I can't help but wonder if he does this to everyone he meets.

We finish lunch with a shared mochi ice cream, and I feel as though I have gained ten pounds from this lunch alone. He graciously pays the bill, even after I offer, and we both stand from the table. I glance at my watch and almost panic at the time. 3:24! I've been here for over two hours! My lunch break is only an hour!

Edward notices my panicked face and chuckles lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Black will understand. If not, have him give me a call."

He says the last part like a dare, and I make a mental note _not _to tell Jacob because it will obviously provoke him.

"Well, Isabella, this has been a great lunch and I've enjoyed your company immensely. We'll have to do this again," he says smoothly, smiling at me with his sexy, crooked grin.

He reaches for my hand and once again brushes his lips delicately across my knuckles. I internally swoon once more.

We both exit the restaurant and I flinch at the sudden burst of brightness after having spent over two hours in dim light. The black Mercedes is waiting on the curb with the kind chauffeur standing by the passenger door.

"I would ride with you back to Black Corporations, but I have another meeting to attend. I'll have Irina call you to work out a schedule of when you can stop by Cullen Enterprises for the project," Edward says while holding the car door open for me.

I climb into the backseat and Edward gives me one last crooked smile before shutting the door.

Oh my, that lunch was so intense! He asked me so many questions, yet managed to smoothly avoid all of mine. After two hours of sitting with him one-on-one, I still know practically nothing about him. I definitely didn't have him eating out of the palm of my hand, but on the bright side, I didn't let him intimidate me... too much.

I check my phone for the first time since I left the office and I have... nine missed calls! Eight from Jacob and one from Alice. Shit! He's going to kill me! I decide it's best not to listen to the angry voicemails now, and just deal with his wrath when I get back to the office. I guess he's no longer ignoring me...

**

* * *

Edward is a complete enigma- do you love him or hate him? Let me know!**

**xXx Olivia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. July 2010. **

**A/N: This one took a little longer to write because I am currently on vacation in England, but don't worry, I will still continue to update while I am here. As always, review and let me know what you think! I love reading your point of view and your take on the characters. Believe it or not, your opinions are extremely helpful!**

**** Sorry for re-posting this and getting your hopes up; I just had to fix a few typos.**

**A Beautiful Melody**

**Chapter Four**

Jacob calls me into his office the moment I reach my desk. I take my sweet time putting away the files, forwarding missed calls, checking my email- anything to prolong Jacob's inevitable inquisition.

When I have stalled for long enough, I take a deep breath and enter his office.

Jacob is typing furiously on his computer and I consider escaping when, suddenly, he looks up and locks eyes with me.

"Where were you?" He barks at me.

I guess we're skipping the pleasantries.

"I had an meeting with Mr. Cullen... I emailed you..." I say softly, looking anywhere but at his deathly stare.

"That was three hours ago!"

"We had a lot to go over... he wanted to make sure that I am the right person for the job."

Well, that's sort of true...

Jacob jumps up form his desk in anger.

"Right person for the job? Who the hell does he think he is? I am more than capable of choosing someone to fill in for me while I'm gone!"

Jacob's face is now bright red and I can practically see the steam spouting from his ears. I quickly attempt to amend the situation.

"We just didn't keep track of time, that's all. I'm really sorry, but at least we got a lot done."

Okay, that was a lie- we didn't do anything, nothing was accomplished.

I don't know what else to tell Jacob, and in a moment of weakness, I accidentally echo Edward's jesting words from earlier.

"You can call him if you want."

_Shit! _I didn't mean to say that!

Jacob's face becomes an alarming shade of red, almost purple, and I know that the shit has hit the fan.

"Call him? Why should I call _him_ to uncover the whereabouts of my employees? Why does everything need to involve and revolve around _him_?"

I decide not to reply. I'll just let Jacob continue his rant and blow off steam.

"I have half a mind to end this whole partnership with Cullen Enterprises! Several other companies would be more than willing to take on this project without the help of _Edward Cullen_."

I say nothing and continue to stare down at my shiny pumps. I know that Jacob would never put the project in jeopardy by ending the partnership with Cullen Enterprises- too much would be put at risk.

"Listen, Bella," Jacob sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry to take all of this out on you, it's just... I can't stand Edward Cullen."

Whoa, this is a change of direction.

"I know he's up to know good. He can't be trusted. He's got an alternate agenda."

I guess now is not the time to mention the subtle job offer...

Jacob sits back down and sighs.

"That's all, Bella. Just make sure the reports I gave you are finished and sent to the accounting department."

I hastily exit his office and let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't half as bad as I expected it to be. I wonder what could have possibly caused such animosity between Jacob and Edward. Surely it runs deeper than corporate competition. Did they know each other while growing up? Did they go to school together? No, Jacob went to Princeton, not Dartmouth. Maybe they were on rival sports teams or something... but that seems like a pretty trivial thing to hold a grudge over. But you never know- boys take those sort of things very seriously.

The rest of the day passes fairly quickly and sure enough, as I gather my things to leave, my mind drifts to thoughts of Edward.

I wonder what he's doing right now? He's probably still in a meeting, he seems like the workaholic type. Or maybe he's with a woman...

My stomach churns sickeningly with that unpleasant thought. No, it's a Thursday evening, he's probably still at work... hopefully.

* * *

Alice is not home when I get back to the apartment. I remember her vaguely telling me that she has some sort of work function she has to attend tonight. In Alice's job as a fashion editor, a work function consists of socializing with designers, celebrities, and models in an upscale party at some hip venue- it's hardly work, if you ask me. She's probably sipping a hot pink martini right now.

I decide to relieve the day's stress with warm, relaxing bubble bath.

I dim the bathroom lights and little sink slowly into the scented heaven. It's times like these, when I have the apartment all to myself and I've had a rough week, that I unwind with a glass of red wine and a graphic romance novel.

Cheesy, I know. But as the novel's heroine, Kitty, finally gives into her primal desires and allows Paolo, the Italian construction worker, to make passionate love to her on her back porch while her neglectful husband is at work, my unoccupied hand slowly drifts down my stomach... below the water... almost to my aching center and...

_Riiinnnggg!_

I am so startled that I almost drop my book into the bath. I lean over the side of the bathtub and blindly search for my cell phone. The loud ringing is persistent until finally my hand makes purchase on the small Blackberry.

"Hello?"

My voice is breathy and even I can hear how flustered I sound.

"Isabella," the voice croons. "Is this a bad time?"

It's _him_! As I hear his velvety, deep voice emanate from the phone, the ache in my center increases tenfold. I can here a subtle, playful inflection in his tone that tells me he somehow knows what I've been doing... or about to do.

My face instantly heats up and I clear my throat.

"Oh, not at all. I was just... uh, doing laundry..."

_Shit_! That sounded pathetic even to me! Now he's really going to know what I was doing...

"I see, well I won't keep you long."

Subconsciously I feel my hand once again begin its slow descent down south, beneath the water- the sound of his melodious voice inciting my hand to reach its blissful destination.

"I am attending the opening of an art gallery in Soho on Saturday night and I thought you might be interested in joining me."

I bite my lower lip to stifle the loud moan that threatens to escape my mouth as my fingers brush over my little bundle of nerves. I'm such a pervert- touching myself while Edward talks unsuspectingly on the line.

"Isabella?"

I don't catch myself in time and a loud moan escapes my mouth at the sound of his voice caressing my name. My hand immediately leaves its position between my legs and clasps over my mouth.

There is silence on the line and I suddenly fear that Edward has hung up on me, revolted that I am pleasuring myself while on the phone with him. But then I hear the subtle sound of deep, controlled breathing on the other end of the line and I know that he is still there, maybe even aroused.

"Isabella."

His voice is husky and deep, completely different from the playful tone the phone call started with.

"I'll leave you to think about my proposal, but now I have my own _laundry_ to do."

And with that, he hangs up.

My heart is beating wildly and I am more aroused than I have ever been.

Laundry? Does he actually mean washing clothes or was it innuendo? I can't imagine Edward Cullen doing laundry... he probably even dry cleans his underwear.

Mhmm... his underwear...

Okay, now I am officially a pervert.

I want nothing more than to pick up where I left off with my hand and my book, but Alice chooses this precise moment to burst into the apartment and rant about her night.

"Bella! You won't believe the people who were at this party! Madonna was even there! Not to mention I had a one-on-one conversation with Jean Paul Gaultier! Can you believe it? _The _Jean Paul Gaultier!"

I sigh in frustration, sexual frustration that is, and lift myself out of the bath. Wrapped in a fluffy white towel, I exit the bathroom and almost run into Alice.

"Oh there you are! Did you hear what I said? Jean Paul Gaultier!"

I have no idea who that is so I just nod my head and smile at her.

"Why are you so flushed? Are you feeling sick?"

I try to act nonchalant, as if this just another normal evening.

"No, I just got out of the bath."

She leans in a sniffs me before eyeing me curiously.

"Did you use the new bubble bath, the one in the pink bottle?"

"Uh, yes...?"

She stares at me blankly for a beat before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Bella! Do you know what that is?"

"Bubble bath...?"

"It's _arousing_ bubble bath!"

"What?"

"It's supposed to make you horny! Just like you can buy bubble bath that relaxes you, this stimulates your libido. It's like an aphrodisiac!"

Well, _that_ coupled with the graphic novel and Edwards smooth voice- it's no wonder I couldn't help myself!

"Alice, why do we have kinky bath products in our apartment?"

"In case we ever have _company_ over and they fancy a bath- an _erotic_ bath. I picked it up at that erotic store around the corner. Anyway, it's not my fault you didn't read the label."

"Alice, if you ever have _company_ over, you are not going near the bathtub that we both share! I will not have my relaxing place defiled by your kinky urges!"

"Well, of course I'd clean up after. Besides, we're forgetting the most important thing!"

I look at Alice's elated and slightly mischievous face.

"What?"

She leans in and whispers conspiratorially.

"Did it work?"

I groan loudly and push past her into my room.

"I'm not discussing this with you. I have to get dressed."

"Oh Bella, you don't have to tell me, it's written all over your face! Not that I'm surprised- for the price I paid for it, it better have worked!"

I quickly dress and then sit in my room, not daring to go out incase Alice ambushes me again.

Not surprisingly, my mind drifts to thoughts of Edward.

What did he say again? Consider his proposal? What proposal? What did he ask me?

I lie back on my bed, racking my brain trying to remember everything that he said on the phone, but I keep drawing a blank. I got lost in the sound of his voice and obviously didn't pay attention to what he was saying. I hope he didn't ask me anything important.

I briefly consider calling him back and asking him, but I decide not to, considering the way we ended the call. He would want to know why I didn't remember our conversation and I am by no means a skilled enough liar to pull off a believable excuse- he'll see right through it.

**

* * *

I wonder if I should start giving teasers to those who review. Would that motivate you guys? Let me know!**

**xXx Olivia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. July 2010. **

**A/N: Thanks for all your amazing reviews! **

**A Beautiful Melody**

Chapter Five

Today begins my two weeks of freedom. I still have to work of course, but at least I won't have Jacob breathing down my neck. In fact, I'll probably be working even harder since I've been put in charge of the Aid for Africa project.

I begin my morning at the ass crack of dawn in order to make sure Jacob is prepared for his trip. I double check his flight itinerary and then email it to him before I've even had my morning fix of caffeine.

In a unusual act of rebellion, I decide that I will live on the edge today and not go to work until _after_ lunch. I mean, it's not like the boss is going to find out. Jacob's office and my desk are on the top floor of the building, completely isolated from the rest of the company. Nobody would know that I am not there unless they happen to visit the 64th floor, and even then I can make up an excuse.

After managing to redirect all office calls to my Blackberry, I spread out on the couch and watch re-runs of Friends while eating ice cream, still in my pajamas. The apartment is mercifully peaceful and quiet because Alice is at her daily yoga class and won't be home for another hour or so. I really should start doing some form of routine exercise as well. Yoga is obviously out of the question do to my chronic balance issues, but what's stopping me from joining a gym? Oh, that's right- my laziness. The most I exercise I do is walking from the couch to the refrigerator. Well, that's not completely true- I do walk to and from work everyday since it's so close. But still, my thighs could be a little firmer, and if I keep eating ice cream like this, I will definitely develop a food baby- you know, a little pooch on my stomach.

I quickly push aside those depressing thoughts with another big spoonful of Phish Food ice cream while keeping my eyes glued to the television. Rachel has just accidentally kissed the interviewer/boss of her potential new job. Though the situation is completely different, I can't help but think about Edward... and kissing Edward... and his lips...

He is quickly becoming a constant fixture in my mind and fantasies. Almost everything reminds me of him and we only had a few conversations. I hope I'm not developing an obsession. And what about when this project is finished? What then? I won't have an excuse to see him anymore...

My stomach plummets at that thought and I decide not to dwell on it. Instead, my mind wanders, once again, to the embarrassing bathtub incident. What was his proposal? I can't believe that I don't remember! I've spent so much time analyzing everything that he has ever said to me, and now, during what could possibly have been the most important conversation we've ever had, I completely blank on what he said! What if he offered me a job, officially this time? Well, I've already decided my answer on that issue. But no, the conversation was way too informal to be anything work related. Maybe he was asking me on another one of those interrogation dates disguised as an 'appointment'.

Ugh! If only I had listened to him instead of fantasizing about him! It would have saved me a lot of embarrassment and stress.

Not that it was completely my fault! That's the last time I use any new bath products without reading the label. Even something as seemingly innocent and harmless as bubble bath is now under suspicion.

* * *

It's just after twelve when I decide to leave for work. I spent my morning in a state of lazy relaxation- watching television, checking personal emails, researching gym memberships. But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and now I have to buckle down and actually do my job.

I begin my sojourn to work with a steaming Starbucks coffee in one hand and a chic new tote, courtesy of Alice, in the other. I follow my normal route to work- I've walked it so many times, I could probably do it blindfolded.

I'm caught up in my insignificant musings, my feet already knowing where to go, when a red light at a pedestrian crossing forces me to break from my trance and actually take in my surroundings.

I am standing directly in front of one of the large windows of a hip Thai restaurant, Spice. The window is in no way tinted, and I can see directly into the restaurant. I quickly scan the décor and then subtly eye the diners. One slightly plump lady chatting with two friends, a man texting on his phone, four students typing on their laptops, and elderly couple perusing the menus, an intimate couple canoodling in the corner, a family with two chi... Wait!

My eyes dart back to the intimate couple, and my stomach twists at the slight. A gorgeous blonde is leaning suggestively over the small table, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at a tall man whose face is partially obscured. But it doesn't matter that I can't really make out his face because his hair is unmistakable. A beautiful shock of untamed bronze.

I can't tear my eyes away, even though they are stinging with tears.

On top of the table, the man, undoubtably Edward, lightly strokes the woman's knuckles with the same hand that caressed mine not even twenty four hours ago.

He is also leaning forward and speaking to her in what I imagine is the same seductive voice he uses with me.

I feel the bile rising up in my throat as I force myself to look away and cross the street. How could I be so stupid! Of course he has other women at his beck and call. I knew from the start that he likes his share of women, but... I don't know, I though maybe I was... different, that he had changed. I've obviously been reading too many romance novels to be so thoroughly blinded by what was always in front of my face. Why had I thought I was special? He obviously acts this way with all women.

I feel as though I have been knocked from the highest pedestal. Edward made me feel like I was the only one in the room- in the world when I was with him. And seeing his attention so intimately focused on someone else is painful.

I roughly brush off a few errant tears that have strayed onto my cheeks.

_Good riddance! _Getting involved with him would have been a bad idea anyway. It would have put my job at risk, not to mention I would have to endure the knowledge of his long line of ex-conquests and those hoping to be his next. I would never know if I could trust him or if he was being faithful.

But even as my mind rationalizes that Edward showing his true colors early on is a good thing, I can't help but feel sorrow swelling deep in my chest. If I had gone to work on time, I'd still be blissfully unaware. Is it better to know and be hurt or to live in a specious world of ignorance?

* * *

Work is slow and the 64th floor feels extremely lonely without Jacob calling me into his office every few minutes. I never thought I'd see the day when I yearned for Jacob's annoying interruptions, but as I sit at my desk replying to monotonous emails, I faintly wish that he was here to send me on a coffee run or to pick up his dry cleaning... anything to pull me out of this funk.

I decide to head home early- unprofessional, I know, but the walls on this floor are starting to cave in on me and I will surely go insane if I stay here a minute longer. Just as I am packing up to leave, my phone starts ringing. I contemplate letting it go straight to voicemail because I am in no mood to talk to anyone. After the shitty day I've, I can't be held responsible for the things I might say.

The phone is on its last ring when I glance at the screen from the corner of my eye.

_Edward_.

I feel anger welling up inside me, ready to boil over at any moment. How dare he call me after have lunch with some floozy! In the back of my mind, where all my rational thoughts seem to have receded, I briefly note that Edward and I were never actually 'an item' and he had never _directly_ insinuated that we were anything more than business partners or friendly acquaintances. I quickly push back any thoughts that don't augment my anger. I don't want to think rationally, I want to punch someone- no, I want to punch _Edward._

Without pausing to think it through, I reach for my Blackberry and hit the answer button.

I don't say anything when I bring the phone to my ear- I'll let him make the first move.

"Isabella."

As usual, he's using the same husky, seductive voice that he probably uses with all the ladies. But now I know better and I will not let it effect me... at least I try not to let it effect me.

"Yes."

I try to be as formal as possible, even though I want nothing more than to tell him where he can shove it. But, unfortunately for me and my anger, Jacob is relying on me to lead this project and lashing out at Edward Cullen is not the way to a promotion. So I opt for cool indifference.

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

Arrogant bastard. Of course he automatically assumes that I know it's him. He probably even thinks I have a special ringtone for his calls. I decide to take him down a notch or two- deflate his ego a bit.

"I'm sorry- who is this?"

Aha! That'll show him!

There is a pause on the line. Obviously, he is taken aback that I don't already know.

"Edward."

I pause for effect.

"Edward who?"

There is another pause and suddenly his whole tone has changed into one of extreme annoyance.

"Edward Cullen," he says sharply.

Though I am still unbelievably angry, I can't help feeling a little smug that my plan is working.

"Oh... what do you need?" I say in a bored, disinterested voice.

"I'm calling for your answer in regard to tomorrow night."

Tomorrow night? What's going on tomorrow night?

It doesn't matter! I don't want anything to do with him outside of a strictly professional partnership. Whatever is happening tomorrow will just have to happen without me.

"No."

Another pause.

"No...?"

He seems confused. Maybe the proposal doesn't match with a yes or no answer... either that or he has never been turned down before. I sincerely hope it's the latter because the feminist in me is already chanting 'Girl Power!'

"Yes," I confirm.

"Yes?"

"No! Wait- yes I mean no. No is my answer. Nothing is happening tomorrow!"

So much for cool indifference. But at least I got the point across. Subtly is obviously not my forte.

Once again, there is silence on the line. This conversation has mostly consisted of awkward pauses.

"May I ask why?" He asks finally.

Because I have no idea what you are talking about! Oh, and I saw you giving some harlot bedroom eyes over Pad Thai.

"No, you may not."

And with that blunt statement, I hang up.

My elated mood at the slight victory is quickly overshadowed by a heavy feeling in my chest.

This all started with an intense physical attraction, but somewhere between our lunch date and our few phone conversations, it became more- to me, anyway.

How could I let myself get so wrapped up in him? I mean, we weren't in any kind of relationship- so why do I feel like we just broke up?

* * *

Alice knows something's up as soon as I walk in the front door. She doesn't ask any questions, she just drags me into the bathroom.

"Get ready, we're going out- you need a night of fun!"

Sadly, her definition of fun is completely different than mine. I enjoy curling up on the couch with a good book while she prefers a never-ending night out on the town.

I get ready halfheartedly, not at all in the mood to go any bars or clubs, no matter how 'classy' Alice says they are. But there is no point in arguing because she always gets her way and she will drag me out by my hair if necessary.

One shower and three outfits later, my appearance is approved by Alice. We take a cab to what Alice raves is the new 'it' bar. Personally, I think it looks like every other upscale bar in New York City- dim lights, sleek and modern decor, bar counters covered with fluorescent-colored drinks, men in dark suits with their collars unbuttoned and women dressed to kill in sky-high heels.

I try to blend into the background as best as I can while Alice makes her grand entrance. Only she can pull off a fuchsia mini dress without looking tacky.

I follow Alice, my bright pink beacon, to a secluded booth at the other end of the bar. There are already people sitting there when we arrive, and they immediately jump up to greet Alice when they see us.

With two kisses on each of their cheeks, Alice introduces them to me.

Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, and two others whose names escape me.

They are all very friendly and very gay, the men at least. Apparently, they are colleagues of Alice's, working in the various fields of fashion.

An hour into the night, I am the only one left at the table. Alice seems to know everyone and is constantly flitting from one group of people to another, clutching a pink martini in her small hand.

I'm not exactly an extremely outgoing person, but I am never usually this reticent. I feel incapable of having fun because of the nagging thoughts of Edward festering in the back of my mind.

This is so unhealthy. I barely even know the man. It's not like I thought it was going anywhere... right...?

I make my way over to the crowded bar for a much needed refill when I feel someone watching me. I immediately tense up, my mind jumping to thoughts of Edward, but when I turn around, I see that there are blue, not green, eyes staring back at me.

The tall man with dirty blonde hair makes his way over to me, his blue eyes never leaving mine. He stands directly in front of me and flicks his hand at the bartender, presumably to catch his attention.

"A cosmopolitan for the beautiful woman, and a gin and tonic for me."

How does he know what I'm drinking?

The bartender places our drinks on the bar and I hesitantly grab mine.

"Thank you."

The mysterious man leans casually against the bar and slowly sips his drink.

"It's my pleasure."

He doesn't ask for my name nor does he tell me his, but I sense that he is waiting for me to make the first move.

"My name's Bella..."

This is so awkward- why isn't he saying anything? If he's going to hit on me, he better get it over with soon.

"How apt. I'm James."

Ugh. Why do all men always feel the need to connect my name to my appearance? It's extremely overused and unoriginal.

"Dance with me?"

Whoa! Well, he get's straight to the point. He's obviously extremely confident, if not a little arrogant. I doubt he has even considered the possibility that I may say no. Why do I attract such pompous men?

I am about to decline, my natural response to such requests, but something stops me. Why should I say no? It's not like one dance automatically means we are getting married. Why should Edward have all the fun?

I nod my head in assent and James steers me toward the bar's adjoining dance club with one hand placed on my lower back.

I normally hate dancing, but the beat is pumping and my nerves are quelled by the alcohol flowing through my system, so I resolve to stop thinking and just feel.

James places his hands on my hips and pulls me back against him, making me sway to the music.

I close my eyes and forget about James and the club. I let my body feel the music and move accordingly.

I'm so enraptured by the beat that my eyes immediately pop open in surprise when James abruptly stops moving behind me.

It takes me less than a second to notice _him _standing directly in front of me. But he isn't looking at me- no, he's glaring murderously at James. His nostrils are flared and his eyes seem pitch black in the dim lighting of the club.

James decides to break the silence.

"Bella, do you know this man?"

It's kind of ironic that James is asking me this when Edward could be asking the same exact question about him.

Edward's face darkens even more, obviously thinking that James and I are much more friendly than we actually are.

"Uh, yeah, we work together."

This awkward confrontation is completely killing the mood. Edward keeps popping up everywhere and James seems to think that we are dating.

"I think my friend is calling me. I have to go..."

And with that, I escape from James' clutches and Edward's piercing stare.

The dance floor is extremely claustrophobic as I dodge people and make my over to where Alice is still chatting with friends.

I decide not to bother her and head straight to the bar to order a shot. When did my life get so complicated?

I've downed my third shot, when I feel _his_ presence behind me.

"How much have you had to drink?"

The nerve! I haven't forgotten how upset I am at him, and his audacity just amplifies my anger.

"Why are you here?"

He completely ignores my question.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

Why does he always expect me to answer all of his questions, but he never answers mine?

I'm about to tell him where he can shove it when I see the blonde skank from the Thai restaurant floating around by the entrance.

Edward follows my gaze and then looks back at me warily.

"Did she come with you?"

He shrugs noncommittally.

"She's just a friend."

Yeah, with benefits.

This night was supposed to be about me getting my mind off of things, off of _him_. But it's only served to stress me out more.

"I've got to go."

And before Edward can say anything, I've pushed past his floozy and walked straight out the door.

I jump in the nearest cab and text Alice that I'm going home. This night wasn't what I would call fun, but it did make me exhausted enough to fall asleep straight away without mulling over Edward.

I don't know how our business relationship will be affected by all of this, but things will definitely have to change. More than anything, I need to decide if I want something more with him and if he's even worth the risk. I don't know if he's even interested in me or willing to change, but I am definitely not going to share. Maybe it would be easier if I just forget about him and move on, but I don't think I can...

* * *

**Longest chapter yet and plenty to think about- Who's the blonde floozy? Are they actually just friends? Will we see James again? Is he a good guy? What's Jacob up to? When will Alice meet her Prince Charming? Where's Rosalie in this story? When will I update next?**

**Let me know your comments, thoughts, and speculations!**

**xXx Olivia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. July 2010. **

**A/N: A lot of you asked for a chapter in Edward's POV, but I want him to remain a complete enigma for right now. I may write one down the line or maybe a few outtakes when this story is finished, but for right now, you will only see Edward through Bella's eyes. It's better this way, trust me. His mysteriousness is what makes him intriguing... well, that _and_ his gorgeous looks. Besides, Edward hates sharing information, so I don't think he would appreciate me giving you a peek into his innermost thoughts! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**A Beautiful Melody**

Chapter Six

I lie awake in my bed, staring at the white ceiling as bright sunlight streams through my curtain-less window. I don't know how long I've been awake, but judging from the amount of sunlight bathing my room, I'd say it's about ten o'clock. I don't have to go to work today and I have subconsciously decided to spend my day off in bed. Am I avoiding the real world? Yes. Do I care? No.

I don't hear Alice flitting about the apartment as usual and, no doubt, she would have woken me up by now if she were here.

Did she even come home last night...?

If there's one thing I know for sure, it's that Alice does not do one night stands- ever. So where could she be? I should probably be thankful that she is not barging into my room and dragging me back to real life, but she's practically my sister and so, of course, I'm concerned... just not concerned enough to leave the safety of my room.

All too soon, the blaring sounds of New York's traffic become more than an faint, background hum and I am forced to save my sanity and leave the comfort of my bed.

I go through the motions of my morning bathroom routine but forgo getting dressed because my new plan for the day is to spend it sprawled out on the couch watching season three of The Office.

As I had guessed, the apartment is Alice-free and from the look of her perfectly made bed, she obviously did not come home last night. Maybe she changed her one night stand rule? She did say that she would be meeting her soulmate soon...

I'm not really worried- despite her petite stature, Alice can definitely take care of herself. If all else fails, she can just talk her way out of any situation.

I've gotten through about four episodes of The Office, when my cell phone vibrates on the coffee table. It's a text from Alice.

_Hey Bells! Sorry I didn't text you earlier- too many martinis ;)_

_I stayed at Emily's apartment last night and I won't be home til after six._

_There's a sale at Neimans if you get bored! _

_xoxo Alice_

I snort at her customary signature- she insists that she was using it way before Gossip Girl became a book series, much less a hit show.

Though I know she's only trying to be sweet and caring, I can't help but feel a little insulted that she assumes I am not capable of having fun without her. But then again, I am spending Saturday, my day off, curled up on the couch watching re-runs. But so what? This is my life and this is what makes me happy. Not everyone can be a social butterfly 24/7.

I wander into the kitchen in search of food when I hear a sharp knock on the door. Slightly pissed at being interrupted from my quest for unhealthy but oh-so-good snacks, I grumpily stomp toward the front door, prepared to tell my annoying neighbor, who is perpetually out of milk, to fuck off. Rude, I know, but I all I want to do today is wallow in self pity and be as unsociable as possible.

Without checking the peephole, I fling the door open and prepare to unleash a bitch-fest when I am greeted by a shocked pair of emerald eyes.

Neither of us says anything for what feel like centuries when, suddenly, I remember my state of dress... or _un_dress.

His eyes follow my gaze as I look away from his gorgeous face to what I'm wearing- a white tank top that showcases my lack of bra and a pair of light pink boy shorts... _shit! _

My faces turns bright red and I unwillingly peek up at Edward's face through my eyelashes.

_Holy mother of pearl!_

Edward is staring directly at me with piercing green eyes and flared nostrils. His breathing has turned ragged and for a frightening moment, he looks as angry as he did when he saw me dancing with James. But I know it's not anger this time because his emerald eyes only convey one thing- _lust_.

And for a second, I'm afraid. Not that he will hurt me, but that I won't able to control myself... that I'll do something I'll regret. So I use my best defense- anger.

And it's surprisingly easy because I _am_ angry at him- extremely angry.

"What do you want?" I ask sharply. I don't want to beat around the bush- I want him gone.

My question and tone seem to snap him out of his lust-filled trance, and his eyes immediately narrow at me.

"Do you always answer the door dressed like that?"

And once again, he completely ignores my question.

"That's not any of your business," I say acidly.

If possible, the expression on his beautiful face darkens even further.

"I don't like to play games, Isabella."

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Have you eaten?"

Whoa, another change of direction- how can keep up?

His tone tells me he is not to be messed with, so I answer truthfully.

"Um, I was just about to make something..."

"That's not necessary, I'm taking you out."

He doesn't even ask me, he just demands- as usual. I contemplate refusing, but something tells me he won't take no for an answer. And, admittedly, a big part of me is curious to find out what he has to say. My anger at him is trumped by a confusing need to be around him, to bask in the glow of his attention... and I slightly hate myself for it.

"I... uh, just let me get dressed..."

I'm afraid to ask him to come inside because there's a big chance I won't ever let him leave. As the delightful image of Edward tied to my bed crosses my mind, I open my door wider and invite him in.

He looks strangely out of place standing in my living room. Behind his striking form, Steven Carell is dancing around on the television. _Shit!_ I forgot to turn that off!

Edward follows my gaze and stares at the screen. I mentally slap myself- why couldn't I have been watching something sophisticated?

"... Do you watch The Office..?"

"No, Isabella, I don't have time to watch television."

I desperately want to turn it off but that would be suspicious. So, instead, I run into my room and get dressed as quickly as possible before he has time to snoop around the apartment and find something embarrassing... like that magazine I left out with Cristiano Ronaldo's body plastered all over it...

I pull on my dark skinny jeans, a black, cashmere v-neck sweater and top it off with a lavender scarf wrapped around my neck. I quickly swipe on some mascara and lip balm and then I'm out the door, desperate to prevent Edward from finding anything humiliating.

He is sitting casually on the couch flipping thorough a magazine... oh no! The Office is still playing in the background and Micheal Scott's obnoxious 'that's what she said' jokes are currently the soundtrack to this awkward situation.

Edward looks up from the magazine and stands up casually, tossing the offending magazine on the coffee table.

"Are you a soccer fan?"

Uh, yeah- let's go with that...

" Hmm..." I answer noncommittally, and, thankfully, he drops the subject.

He leads me out of the building onto the busy New York street with his hand firmly placed on the small of my back. I want to lean into him, to tuck myself into his side and smell his heady, masculine scent... but that would be weird, so I force myself to refrain.

The black Mercedes is not waiting for us on the curb as I had anticipated. Instead, Edward stirs me down the street.

"I thought we would walk- the restaurant is just up here."

I'm too busy wishing his hand would move lower to pay any attention to where we are going. The breeze is now blowing his delicious scent directly at me and the urge to snuggle up to him is amplified.

Our destination is a chic little bistro tucked away between two enormous buildings. Edward holds open the door and follows me inside. The hostess looks as though she has just seen a movie star walk in. After a few seconds of staring at Edward in shock, she snaps out of her lust-filled daze and starts batting her lashes effusively.

"Welcome to Café Luxembourg, Sir. Table for two?

She is sweetly smiling at Edward while completely ignoring me- is this going to become a common occurrence?

What am I thinking? This will _not_ be a common occurrence because this is the last time I'm going out with him. I will have to let him down gently- no matter what he says, I have to be strong.

We are once again led to a secluded booth in a dark corner of the restaurant... maybe this is where he takes all his prey...

As usual, he does not even glance at the menu, or the waitress, and orders straight from memory. I have no say in the matter and I almost want to speak out, but then I realize he has ordered exactly what I would have if given the chance, so it's a moot point.

"So, Isabella, care to explain what happened last night? Or your rudeness on the phone? I don't appreciated being hung up on- especially without an explanation."

Well, he gets straight to the point... I feel like a child being scolded.

"I think our... uh, relationship... is becoming a little unprofessional. I mean, we haven't discussed work even once since I've be put in charge of this project."

There, that's a reasonable excuse... better than telling him that I can barely contain my urge to jump his bones.

Edward narrows his eyes at me, but his response is logical, cool and indifferent.

"Isabella, today is Saturday- not a business day, so naturally we won't talk about business. Our run-in at the club last night was obviously not an appropriate time or place to discuss schedules and contracts, and, as I explained before, the lunch on Thursday was about getting to know one another, since we will be working so closely.

"And, if I recall correctly, you were only put in charge of this project on Wednesday, so in the barely four days that you have been Jacob's stand-in, when do you propose we should have gotten down to business?"

His tone is calm and cool, but I feel the ire behind it. He has sufficiently made me feel like a complete idiot... I mean, he makes a valid point... we haven't had much time to make any significant work progress.

But wait! He didn't even address my concern about the unprofessional interactions between us- like the time he... when we... _Shit!_ Have these heated moments only been a product of my overactive imagination? What am I supposed to say... he stares too _intensely_ at me? That will never hold up in court!

I internally admit defeat and hang my head in shame.

"And the phone call, Isabella? What's your excuse behind that?"

What's with the inquisition? I can't bring myself to look into his piercing, gorgeous eyes as I silently pray to all the deities that this awkward confrontation is interrupted by an emergency phone call- even if it's just Alice having a panic attack from the excitement of a shoe sale.

"Isabella, look at me."

I am powerless to defy him, so I reluctantly look up into his jade eyes.

His face is softer now and his tone has reverted back to it's seductive, caressing timbre.

"But make no mistake, Isabella- I find you undeniably attractive."

_What? _

"And since you technically do not work for me, I don't think we need to worry about professionalism."

I almost choke on my red wine... where is this coming from?

What does this mean for us? What about the blond woman?

"Isabella?"

I look up and meet his emerald eyes, blushing furiously.

"Now that you know how I feel about you, will you reconsider accompanying me to the art gallery opening tonight?"

An art gallery opening! That's what he was talking about! I want so badly to just submit to my lustful feelings and agree, but something's holding me back. He hasn't really told me how he feels about me... just that he finds me attractive- Oh my! Edward Cullen thinks I'm attractive! But I told myself I would stay strong... he still hasn't explained the mystery blonde woman... but could one date really hurt? Is it even a date?

"Um, like a date?" I ask timidly.

"Well, I suppose you could think of it that way. But I must warn you now, Isabella- I don't do relationships."

… Then what's the point of the date?

Oh, come on, Bella! Don't be so naïve! He's obviously going to expect something at the end of the night- he's not inviting you just to talk and look at art. He's a handsome man with a plethora of women waiting on the sidelines- he's not going to waste time on someone who is not willing to... take care of his _needs_.

Ugh, that thought is disgusting and depressing, even though it's probably true. I really don't want to believe that Edward is so callous as to just want one thing from me. I mean, we have stuff in common... right?

Well, I could always say no if it comes to that, but that's the thing- I'm not sure I could say no. He is so enticing that I'm powerless to deny him anything, and I really don't want my first time to be a one night stand with a man who has a woman for every day of the week, even if I can't stop imagining him naked... in the shower...

"Isabella?"

I flush once again due to where my thoughts have wandered... I hope he doesn't notice.

"Um, yes, I'll go with you."

I just hope he's too much of a gentleman to try anything on the first date, because I know I won't be able to resist.

He flashes me a dazzling, crooked smile and my heart splutters. How can someone be so beautiful?

"I'll pick you up at 8."

Which reminds me- how does he know where I live? How did he get my cell phone number? How did I get into this mess?

* * *

**Okay, Edward is definitely coming off as a controlling ass, but don't give up on him yet! Also, remember that these are Bella's personal thoughts, so this doesn't mean that Edward is actually a pig who only wants one thing from her. Bella's insecurities are just showing through. Have faith!**

**And one more thing, I am DEFINITELY sending juicy teasers to all who review, starting this chapter- so make sure you let me know what you think!**

**xXx Olivia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. July 2010. **

**A/N: I know this update took longer than usual, but, in my defense, RL has been really hectic. I also feel awful that I took so long to send out the teasers, and I'm thinking of ways to make it up to you guys- maybe an outtake? **

**So my offer still stands: Review = Teaser (It will be WAY more expedient than last time, I promise!)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**A Beautiful Melody**

Chapter Seven

Edward drops me back at my apartment after our lunch- he has some meeting to attend and I have to begin getting ready for tonight. He's not picking me up until eight o'clock, but Alice insists that it will take hours to make me "irresistible". I don't think that she realizes that I'm only going to an art gallery, not the Oscars. But who am I to complain? I have accepted that I need all the help I can get.

I really don't know what to make of the lunch. He wants to take me as his date, yet he doesn't want any type of relationship. But it's not really a date, is it? I mean, I'm the one who labeled it as such, and he was extremely noncommittal in his response.

What are his intentions? God, I sound like an overprotective father- "What are your intentions with my little girl?"

Speaking of fathers, I haven't spoken to Charlie in a while. I wonder how he and Sue are doing... they've been married for what- almost six months? I would call him now, but I'm too nervous about this evening. The last thing I need right now is an inquisitive and suspicious Charlie.

To my dismay, Alice begins the tortuous process of scrubbing, primping, and perfecting the moment I tell her about the date. She thoroughly ransacks my closet and even scours through hers for "inspiration". She shows no mercy when it comes to my rebellious hair and she even helps me paint the nails on my right hand when my left keeps messing up. Even though I'm contemplating strangling her with cord of my hair straightener, I know that only a true, albeit obsessive, friend would go through all of this trouble.

Three long, painful hours later, my hair is styled to perfection in a sleek, braided chignon at the nape of my neck, and I am wearing a black, sleeveless boatneck dress, cinched at the waist with a simple belt, before flaring out into a mid-thigh-length skirt (**Link on my profile**). The look is completed with a pair of turquoise pumps, courtesy of Alice. I am happy and a little surprised to say that I actually look classy, elegant and a little sultry- perfect for a sophisticated art gallery opening. The bright shoes definitely spice up the look.

Alice insists that I must not apply my make up until the last minute, otherwise I will, no doubt, somehow manage to smudge it. I can't really argue with her there, and the last thing I want is to make a fool out of myself in front of Edward... or the entire population of Manhattan's elite that will undoubtably be in attendance.

I have another three hours before Edward picks me up, and Alice refuses to let me move around too much lest I wrinkle the dress. I have no choice but to pass the time getting ahead on work-related emails and reports. Ugh, it's a Saturday and I'm working- how pathetic is that? Hopefully, tonight will make up for it.

I have finished enough work to get me through the middle of the week and, yet, I still have another hour to wait. Alice is in her room looking over some sketches, while I am left here, in the living room, twiddling my thumbs. I settle for flipping through the channels on the television in hopes that something good will pop up. But, as I quickly flip through each channel, my mind only focuses on what might happen tonight.

Panic hits me when I realize that I haven't eaten anything since lunch. Is he taking me out to dinner before? After? He didn't mention anything about getting something to eat... Oh, no! What if my stomach grumbles loudly and everyone can hear? What if I accidentally pass out?

I want to grab some food quickly from the kitchen, but it's too late- Alice is already coming out of her room carrying her giant make up bag. She will never let me eat while she applies my make up, and there probably won't be enough time after.

"Alice, I haven't eaten yet!"

She looks at me incredulously, her face twisted in annoyance.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"I... uh, I didn't realize... I didn't think about eating before I leave..."

She lets out a small huff.

"Well, he'll just have to take you out to dinner because there is no way I'm allowing you to smudge this make up."

And with that, she plops down on the couch next to me, already pulling out various, scary-looking cosmetics and utensils.

How can Alice be so nonchalant about the whole thing? I mean, it's not like I can just demand that he take me out for dinner. This isn't is even a real date. He only mentioned the art gallery, that's it.

I'll just have to stuff a bread roll in my purse and eat in the bathroom, when given the chance. The complete opposite of sophistication, I know, but what's a girl to do?

Alice has just applied the last coat of mascara when we hear a sharp knock on the door. I quickly jump up in excitement and give myself a once-over in the mirror. Smoky eyes, nude lips with a subtle hint of gloss, no blush- perfect! I quickly grab my purse and shove said bread roll into it. Alice catches me and gives me a disapproving look, but I just shrug- I can't take any chances.

I take a steadying deep breath to calm my nerves before I open the door.

And there he is, dressed like a god in a perfect, crisp, black suit. I may have gasped in delight, but I'm not sure, because the moment his emerald eyes locked on to mine, I forgot my own name.

He lifts my hand and grazes his lips ever so gently across my knuckles.

"Isabella, you look stunning."

That brings me back to reality, and I feel my cheeks burst into flames.

"So do you," I murmur.

He gives me that panty-dropping, crooked grin and my girly parts quiver.

"Shall we?"

I nod in assent since my mouth has decided to take a vacation. I don't even say goodbye to Alice, who is, no doubt, watching the interaction like some sort of creepy voyeur. I'll have to ask for her unbiased thoughts when I get back.

Edward leads me to his sleek, silver Audi R8 with his hand placed firmly and deliciously on the small of my back. He opens the door for me like a perfect gentleman before whisking off to the other side in a few graceful strides.

The car ride is silent as he gently holds and caresses my hand over the console between us. I feel the butterflies dance around in my stomach as we drive to the art gallery... or maybe that's just hunger.

As if he could read my thoughts, Edward speaks up.

"I hope you haven't eaten anything, there will be plenty of food there."

I suddenly feel very silly about stuffing the dinner roll in my purse. What if it falls out and everyone sees? Oh no...

My internal ramblings aren't helping my nervousness, but Edward's smooth, yet somehow rough, thumb caressing over my knuckles manages to soothe the tension a little.

The art gallery is a converted warehouse with a mini red carpet leading to the entrance. Two big bouncers stand by the doors, allowing inside only the people on the guest list. Several photographers loiter by the entrance, snapping photos of the various couples that make their way up the red carpet and through the big doors.

Edward smoothly parks in front of the valets as they gawk at his impressive car. They open both mine and Edward's door before Edward comes around and leads me toward the entrance, his hand placed firmly on my lower back.

And that's when the fanfare begins.

"Mr. Cullen!"

"Can we have a picture?"

"Who's your date?"

Several of the paparazzi shout in our direction before blinding white flashes burn my eyes. Edward wraps his arm around my waist and I lean against him for support. We stand and smile at the cameras for less than a minute before Edward steadily leads me toward the bouncers.

"Cullen," he says authoritatively to the man holding the guest list.

The man doesn't even glance at the list before letting us in- he obviously knows who Edward is.

The gallery is dim except for the blaring lights that illuminate each of the abstract art works. Strange sculptures dot the dark wood floor, while waiters try to dodge them as they walk around with fluorescent drinks and Hors d'oeuvres on their trays.

"I'm a good friend of the owner," Edward says as he grabs two glasses of champagne for us off the nearest tray.

We make the rounds, stopping here and there when someone greets Edward. I don't know much about art, but apparently these canvases with multicolored paint splashes all over them are worth thousands. The sculptures are equally as abstract and indiscernible, yet people still gather around them and murmur their appreciation.

I have been surreptitiously sneaking Hors d'oeuvres off all the trays that pass by. Edward doesn't seem to notice, he's either contemplating a painting or talking to the wealthy guests that keep coming up to him- a majority being middle-aged cougars.

The gallery is essentially a large room with many dim passages leading off of it. Each passage has it's own theme and a dead end, forcing you to return back to the main room.

Edward and I walk into one of these dark passages, and we are suddenly assaulted with the images of nude females. They are everywhere- from the several sculptures that litter the cramped space, to the walls that are covered in abstract paintings of women's breasts and nether regions. Small lights illuminate the naked bodies and paintings while the rest is bathed in darkness.

Edward smirks when he sees my shocked expression and walks forward to one of the sculptures. The woman's long hair is covering her face, but her nude body is completely on display.

"The female body is the most beautiful creation in nature. That's why so many artists are enraptured by it," he says softly while he traces the outline of the woman without actually touching her.

I swallow hard, wishing he was tracing _my_ body.

"All of the sculptures are inspired my real women."

He is stills his hand and lifts his dark eyes at me.

"Would you ever consider lending your body for art?"

My breath catches in my throat and I suddenly wonder if sex is considered an art. I wouldn't mind lending my body for _that_ kind of art- as long as he's involved.

My panties immediately dampen from the smoldering look he's giving me and I subconsciously take a step back.

His piercing, emerald eyes lock onto mine as he slowly backs me against the wall, like a sleek panther stalking his prey. I am completely at his mercy. The cool wall hits my back as Edward looms over me, rendering me completely defenseless to his seductive charm. He places his hands on either sides of my head, preventing me for escaping.

"Isabella..." he breathes, and I feel his sweet breath wash over my face.

Without any warning, he leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss. I am momentarily stunned until my hands move on their own accord, tangling in his soft, wild hair. His powerful arms snake around my waist and pull me flush against his hard body. I can feel every delicious inch of him pressing into me as his tongue fights with mine for dominance. I can vaguely here breathy moans coming from somewhere, and in a moment of clarity, I realize they are escaping from me. My mind has gone completely blank; all I can feel and breathe is _him._ His intoxicating, masculine scent engulfs all of my senses, and only one thought breaks through the haze- _I will do anything for this man_.

All to soon, he pulls away and I am left panting against the wall. He gives me his panty-dropping smile and I feel my insides melt... I definitely need to change my underwear.

Realizing that people can walk in at any minute, Edward holds out his hand to me, and I gratefully grasp it- I need to be touching him in someway.

He tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear and then lightly traces his finger down my burning cheek.

"Oh, Isabella. What am I going to do with you?" He murmurs, more to himself than to me.

Well, I can think of a few things... and none of them include clothing.

He leads my back into the main room and, thankfully, my breathing has returned back to normal- unfortunately, I can't say the same for my blush.

I'm waiting for him to insist we go back to his place, or mine, but it never comes. Edward just leads me from painting to painting, as if nothing monumental has just occurred. Maybe it wasn't monumental to him... I mean, we were surrounded my naked women- he was probably just in the moment.

I know I should feel relieved that my virtue is no longer in jeopardy, but I still feel the sting of rejection.

The still hopeful and naïve part of me thinks that he is just waiting until we've finished viewing all of the paintings, but the realistic part of me knows that the moment has passed and that if Edward truly wanted me, he would have dragged me back to his apartment immediately.

Once we've sufficiently seen all there is to see, Edward leads me back outside.

"I'm sorry, Isabella- I thought they would be serving proper food. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Like he even needs to ask- I'm sure he's well aware that he has me in that palm of his hand. So much for the _new_ Bella.

He pulls up to valet of the Four Seasons, and I almost have a heart attack.

Was he actually waiting for the opening to end before he makes his move?

A part of me worried that this is too soon and that I barely even know him, but a much larger part of me is jumping for joy.

Edward looks over at me as the valet comes to retrieve the car, and notices my panicked expression. His eyes immediately widen in understanding and he quickly amends the situation.

"Oh no, Isabella. It's not what you think- they just have an amazing steak."

And just like that, I feel like a complete moron. Of course he wasn't taking me to a hotel suite to deflower me, he's just taking me to the hotel restaurant.

* * *

We are once again seated in a secluded booth away from prying eyes.

"That dress looks beautiful on you, Isabella."

I immediately flush and murmur a "thank you".

Once again, Edward orders appetizers, entrees, and wine without even glancing at the menu. I'm starting to wonder if he ever eats at home since he obviously knows these restaurants well enough to have memorized their menus.

Our dinner is spent talking about the various pieces at the art gallery, though it is mostly a one-side conversation since I know nothing about art. I mostly just agree with everything he says, as usual. He doesn't mention the heavy make out session, and neither do I.

I desperately want to ask him about that blonde woman, but I don't want to kill the good mood and I've _finally_ got him talking- even if it just about art. He seems to know a lot about the subject and I wonder if he is an art collector or a secret painter himself.

* * *

When he walks me to my door at the end of our 'date', my stomach rolls nervously. Will he kiss me? Will he want to come inside?

Sadly, neither of those things happen. Instead, he gently lifts my hand and places a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"Good night, Isabella. I had a wonderful time."

I nod dreamily back at him, unable to form any actual words. Then, I fumble around for my keys in my purse for a few seconds before unlocking the door and giving him one last shy smile.

* * *

**Hmm... Why is Edward playing hot and cold? Why can't Bella seem to decide whether or not she wants to 'do it' with Edward? Will James be making another appearance? Donde esta Japser? And who the hell is this mysterious blonde? **

**Oh, and no offense to middle-aged cougars- good for you!**

**Let me know your thoughts! REVIEW = TEASER = HAPPY YOU and HAPPY ME!**

**xXx Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. August 2010. **

**A/N: This was a very hard chapter to write! I hate making Bella gloomy and whiny, and I hate making Edward seem like a _complete _jackass. This chapter is definitely a downer, so watch some Office afterward! ... but review first, of course!**

**As always: Review = Teaser**

**A Beautiful Melody**

Chapter Eight

Sunday passes with no word from Edward. I desperately want to call him, but that would seem... well, desperate. He should make the first move... but this _is_ the twenty-first century, so it would be perfectly acceptable for me to call him... right? He's contacted me everyday since that fateful conference last week, but now- nothing.

And what was up with the formal good night? No kiss?

So, in lieu of spending the day pathetically waiting for a call from Edward, I give Alice a detailed play-by-play of my night with Edward.

She is just as bewildered by his mercurial attitude as I am. And now, instead of encouraging me to pursue him, she not-so-subtly hints that maybe I should set my sights on some one else... like James... ugh.

But, I don't want anyone else. I want this beautiful, mysterious man.

And as I try to fall asleep on Sunday night, my only comfort is that I will see him tomorrow.

But then Monday turns into Tuesday and before I know it, it's Thursday and I still haven't heard a word from Edward. He told me that we would be working 'closely' on this project, but I haven't seen him once in the four meetings we've had this week.

I meet with the team from Cullen Enterprises daily and, instead of Edward sitting at the head of the conference table, Angela seems to be filling in for him.

I constantly question where Edward is or if he will be joining us, but each time I get a nebulous answer.

It's becoming pretty clear that Edward won't be very hands on with this project, and I can't help but fear that it's because he was too hands on with me.

Does he regret it?

Each time I walk into Cullen Enterprises, I hope I run into him. I have a vague idea of where his office is located, and during the meetings, I find myself daydreaming of stomping off to his office, throwing the door open and demanding an explanation for his distance.

But, instead, I sit quietly during the meetings, jerking my head up each time someone enters the room- it's never him.

When I arrive home on Thursday evening, my fifth day without contact from Edward, I'm in full withdrawal. My head is filled with his image... his scent... his voice... but when I open my eyes, reality comes crashing back.

Alice tries to distract me as best as she can, but he's all I can think about. When did this fantasy crush become all-consuming?

I constantly wonder what he's been doing... _who _he's been doing, and its driving me insane! I am _not_ this kind of girl! I have never been so infatuated with a boy... a man, and I have to say that it's not how I want to live my life.

I try to convince myself that all I want is closure, to know _why_- I'm willing to act professionally, so why can't he? It's not like I didn't warn him that this might happen, but he just brushed it off- and now look at what's happened!

I thought... I don't know, I guess I thought he actually liked me. He always seemed so interested in me... with those piercing eyes... and he said he was attracted to me, but I guess that isn't enough.

"Don't worry Bella, he's _not _irreplaceable. Men are falling over themselves to be with you- all you have to do is chose. Who cares about _Edward Cullen_? He probably has herpes!"

I smile weakly at Alice's attempt to lighten the mood, but my heart's just not in it. Edward _is_ irreplaceable, at least to me. No man has ever made me feel the way that he makes me feel... made me feel.

And the worst part is knowing that he is purposefully avoiding me, like I'm some bad rash he can't get rid of. I'm like that drunken one night stand that constantly haunts you because, the next day, you find out she works at the same office... except _I_ didn't even get to sleep with him!

So I spend Thursday night drowning my sorrows in Alice's homemade margaritas and promptly falling asleep with my head filled with images of emerald eyes and bronze hair. Even in my dreams, I can't escape him.

I begin my Friday morning with a pounding headache and a painful heartache. I don't have a meeting with the Cullen Enterprises team today, so the chances of seeing Edward are pretty much nil.

With my hangover making it difficult for me to even think, I decide not to go to work until later. I spend the morning recovering on the couch, sipping steaming coffee.

By the time I arrive at work, I have thirteen missed calls and an obscene amount of emails that need immediate responses. Jacob has decided to send me a delightful email demanding reports and schedules for this and that, and he once again warns me not to screw up the project with Cullen Enterprises. I wonder if he would be happy or angry to hear that Edward is studiously avoiding me. He probably could care less, as long as the project is fine.

At the bottom of a pile of mail that has been stacking up all week, there is a cream envelope containing an invitation to a charity banquet from a competing company. For tonight.

_Shit!_ Because of my week-long pity party, I have completely forgotten that I have to attend this dinner! Normally, I'd have the option to back out, but since I'm Jacob is in London, I have to go in his place!

I immediately call Alice and she picks up on the second ring.

"Alice Brandon for Nylon Maga-"

"Alice! You have to help me!"

"Bella? What's going on? Are you in trouble? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine- I just completely forgot that I have a charity banquet tonight! I don't have a date... I don't even have a dress!"

"Okay, calm down. Don't worry about the dress, you can use the one I picked out for the charity gala. As for the date, why don't you invite that guy James? You two were pretty hot and heavy at the club on Friday..."

I inwardly groan- not that guy again!

"Alice, he was a creep! And even if I wanted to invite him, I don't have his number... or his last name!"

"Fine, fine- I'll cancel my plans with Bethany from Glamour and you can take me as your date. But you owe me big time!"

I breathe a sigh of relief. Now I wont have to suffer through another insufferable work-related event alone. Alice makes everything entertaining.

"Thank you, thank you! You are the best friend a girl could have!"

I can practically hear her smiling on the other end.

"I know- now let me get back to work!"

I am still smiling as I hang up the phone until another thought assaults me- Edward will be there. I mean, he has to be... it would be a big insult to the company hosting the event if the CEO of Cullen Enterprises doesn't show up.

Will he ignore me? What will I say? I should slap him!

… But all I want to do is kiss him...

I hate how pathetic I've become in the span of a week.

* * *

I arrive home later than usual and Alice is in full hysterics.

"How could you do this to me, Bella! We have to be there in less than two hours! _Two hours!_ You're still in your work clothes and your hair... ugh! Could you have at least _tried _to put in some effort this morning?"

I can't even defend myself before I am shoved into the bathroom.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Now take the quickest shower of your life or I will literally come in there and _help_ you!"

She makes "help" sound synonymous with "kill", so I shut my mouth and do as she says.

When I exit the shower, my skin is clean and pink from the furious scrubbing I subjected it to. Alice is waiting for me in my room wielding scary-looking hair utensils- she's taking no prisoners.

We decide to leave my hair down in long, luscious waves, and to keep my make up light and smokey. Alice has chosen for me a one-shoulder, shimmery green gown with a high slit on one thigh. The bodice is form-fitting before flaring out, and is cinched at the waist with a thick gold belt. **(A/N: Link on my profile.)**

I almost don't recognize myself when I look in the mirror- the woman staring back at me looks like she belongs on a red carpet or a runway. I actually look... sexy.

Edward Cullen, eat your heart out!

Not to be outdone, Alice is wearing a strapless, light blue gown with a sweetheart neckline and a cinched waist. The draping elongates her and she looks stunning... as usual. **(Link on my profile.)**

* * *

We hail a cab and arrive at the banquet with fifteen minutes to spare. It is a grand affair, as to be expected, and everyone is dressed to the nines. The banquet hall is decorated luxuriously with gold drapes adorning the windows, almost a hundred round tables topped with intricate centerpieces, and spacious area of wooden flooring, presumably used for dancing.

This whole affair will begin with the dinner, so Alice and I quickly find our assigned table near the 'dance floor'. The other guests at our table seem friendly enough, but mainly keep to themselves. I notice that each company does not have it's own table because I see several employees of Black Corporations scattered around the room.

I try my hardest not to peruse each table too thoroughly, lest I see Edward- I just can't handle that right now.

Before the dinner is brought out, the host makes a little speech at the podium set up at the front of the room. He says the usual stuff: thanks for attending, here is how you can leave a donation, etc. This year's charity banquet will benefit underprivileged an understaffed schools- a worthy cause... better than Peregrine Falcons, if you ask me.

I have the delicious Sea Bass, while Alice is stuck with Jacob's steak. We chose our preferences months ago, so we can't change our orders. The steak is huge and easily more than Alice eats in entire day, and combined with the appetizers and the promise of dessert, Alice barely eats a quarter of it.

Dinner is a smooth but long affair. Our dinner companions don't seem eager to make any small talk with us, so Alice and I just chat between ourselves. She raves about her job, and I am slightly jealous that she gets to meet so many interesting people.

After the dessert, people begin leaving their tables and wandering around to others. Groups of people are scattered around the dance floor in mini cliques, while Alice and I keep to ourselves at the table.

We people watch for a little while before becoming exceedingly bored. I eventually leave the table to get drinks from the open bar, while leaving Alice fiddling with the tablecloth, bored out of her mind.

The bar is located on one side of the room, and is crowed with people keen to take advantage of the unlimited supply of drinks. I wait at the side of the bar because the bartender is obviously overwhelmed by the plethora of requests being thrown at him from all directions. I have thus far managed to keep from searching for a familiar bronze head, but now, standing with a bird's eye view of the entire banquet hall, I can't help myself.

The room is large and crowded with people, so after a few minutes of attempting to scan the myriad of haughty faces, I give up. In the short time I've spent perusing the banquet hall, more people have managed to push their way in front of me and I am now even father away from ordering than I was when I first came over here.

I glance back at our table, hoping to catch Alice's eye, and I am surprised to see that my seat has been filled by a tall, blonde man. I am even more surprised to see the face-splitting grin that has taken residence over Alice's face. I can only see the back of the blonde man's curly head, but I can definitely see Alice talking animatedly to him while making frantic hand gestures.

I'm happy that she has found someone to entertain her, but I can't contain the sigh that escapes me... or the bitter thoughts. Of course, charismatic Alice would find some charming man to divert her all evening while I'm stuck behind an ever-growing line for drinks. Now what will I do for the rest of the evening? I can't go back to the table... I would just be a pathetic third wheel...

I sigh in self-pity and glance around the room once more.

And there he is, in plain sight... his perfect lips molded to another woman's. A gorgeous, amazonian woman. Not a blonde this time- no, a fiery redhead.

And my heart shatters.

I can't breathe. I desperately try to drag air into my lungs, but they seem to have stopped working. My eyes sting with unshed tears as blink in vain to contain them.

The drinks and bar forgotten, all I can think about is escaping from this banquet, escaping from this suddenly suffocating dress, escaping from _him._

The only thing worse than witnessing the scene that is now permanently etched into my memory, would be _making a scene_ and catching Edward's attention.

I force myself to push aside the hurt and pain bubbly up inside of me, and focus on getting the hell out of here.

The large doors of the entrance are all the way across the room and seem miles away in my frazzled state. Wasting no time, I begin the daunting trek across the room, the doors my guiding beacon. My purse is lying on the table next to Alice, but I don't bother retrieving it. She'll just have to bring it home with her later.

I keep close the walls, trying not to attract any attention, but when I am just a few feet from the door, Alice's editor eyes spot me.

"Bella! Where are you going?"

Her loud voice pierces through the din of the room, and I feel as though she can be heard around the world. In reality, only a few people hear her and turn toward me but in the corner of my eye, I can see the bronze head lift itself from the redhead and swiftly face my direction.

I feel like someone is shining a spotlight on me, though most of the onlookers have turned away and rejoined their respective conversations.

But four pairs of eyes remain trained on me.

Brown, blue, hazel, and green.

Heat spreads throughout my entire body and I don't know if I should cry or scream.

Without my consent, my eyes find Edward's and the shock of his face twists into guilt and something else I can't place when he registers the heart-wrenching pain on mine.

My body instantly switches into instinctive fight or flight mode. I choose flight.

Tearing my eyes from Edward's searching ones, I quickly dash through the huge doors and fling myself into the warm New York City night.

I don't allow myself a sigh of relief until I am finally ensconced in the safety of a yellow cab. I want to break down, I want to cry, I want to scream, but I somehow find the strength to hold it all in until I reach my apartment.

* * *

**Wait! Before you start lighting your torches and sharpening your pitchforks, remember that things have to get worse before they get better... at least in this fic! **

**Hmm, what is that other emotion in Edward's eyes? Who's the male blonde? Who's the redhead? Will Alice forget Bella's purse? Is there still a dinner roll in it? **

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Teasers for reviews!**

**xXx Olivia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. August 2010.**

**_Important Announcement: _**_I've combined chapters 1 & 2 because I didn't like that they were so short on their own. No content has been cut out, I just feel that chapters 1 & 2 flow better when placed together. So this is the new chapter 9, and I promise there won't be any more confusing chapter changes from here on out! _

_****** **I have just been informed that if you reviewed on the previous chapter 9, FF won't let you review again for this chapter. There is not much I can do about that, so if you don't mind the trouble, go back to a previous chapter that you haven't already reviewed and leave me a review there! Sorry for the inconvenience!  
_

**A/N: I know, I know- you guys are in shock! A chapter update already? It can't be! Well, you better believe it! This chapter pretty much wrote itself, so when I sat down to write it, I just couldn't stop! And now you guys are reaping in the benefits! **

**Is it too much to ask for each and every one of my amazing readers to write me a review since I popped this one out so quickly (by my standards)? Pretty please? I believe this is the longest chapter yet, so it's a double whammy! **

**Reviews = Teaser!**

**And the angst continues...**

**A Beautiful Melody**

**Chapter Nine**

The moment I step into my apartment, I break down. I don't even make it to the living room couch, I just crumple up in the foyer and cry and cry and cry.

The worst part is, I don't even know what I'm crying about. Because he kissed another woman? So what? He's not mine. Just last week I was telling Alice that he was just a crush, nothing more than a hot body. So why does my heart feel like it's been crush by an eighteen wheeler?

I don't know how long I spend sobbing in the entranceway, but, after some time, I hear Alice come through the door and immediately wrap her arms around me. She is saying something, but my mind can't process it, all I can do is cry... and feel.

I am vaguely aware of Alice trying to pull me up and drag me into my bedroom, but I can't move. I try to make an effort for Alice, but, in the end, she has to practically carry me into my room. I collapse on my bed without really registering my whereabouts, while Alice struggles to unzip my dress.

She covers me in an oversized t-shirt and then wraps me in my blankets. Some time around three a.m., my sobbing turns into sleeping, with Alice lying next to me.

I awake tangled in my sheets with sunlight blaring down on my face and a dull ache in my chest. My eyes feel heavy when I try to open them, and my throat feels raw when I swallow. The clock on my nightstand reads 11:26 a.m., and I am shocked to see that I have slept through most of the morning.

I drag my heavy limbs into bathroom and gasp when I see my haggard face. Puffy eyes, red nose... I look like shit. I force myself to keep focused on getting through my morning routine instead of thinking about last night. I brush my teeth and shower without any real effort or thought. My body moves through it's usual routine while my mind stays on lock down.

After showering and changing, I wander into the kitchen wearing my ratty sweats, and find Alice cooking breakfast. I should be shocked that she is actually in the kitchen... using the stove, but my mind is too numb to create a reaction.

She watches me warily, as if I will collapse at any moment, and places a stack of pancakes in front of me. I want to say thank you... not just for the pancakes but also for last night, but I can't seem to form any words. Alice seems to understand and just hands me a giant bottle of water. I'm not really hungry, but I am beyond thirsty. I down over half of the water and then just sit on the bar stool, staring at the strawberry happy face on my pancake. Only Alice would do something like that. Surprising even myself, I feel the corners of my mouth slightly turn up into a ghost of a smile.

Alice doesn't say anything but I can tell she is pleased by my reaction. She flits about the apartment doing this and that while I eat. I can tell that she is waiting for me to say something, anything... but what is there to say? I'm not even sure what happened last night.

I've certainly never reacted so strongly... and badly... to anything in my entire life.

"Why?" I croak out, not really sure what I'm asking.

Alice stops straightening the magazines on the coffee table and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my sagging form and strokes my hair.

"Oh, Bella. You love him."

Love? Is that what this awful feeling is? If so, I don't want any part of it. How can I love him? I don't even know him...

Thin rivers of tears stream silently down my cheeks, while Alice holds my shaking form.

I've read about unrequited love in many novels over the years, and, sure, I feel sympathy when the heroine is snubbed my the man of her dreams... but I never imagined it could be like this. Words cannot describe the heart-wrenching, all-consuming pain that plagues every cell in your being when you see the man you love with another woman... holding another woman... _kissing_ another woman.

Love... I never though much about that word before now. I've never been in love, so it's no wonder that I couldn't accurately label my feelings for Edward. My heart simultaneously warms and breaks when I think about Edward and love... that I love Edward. It seems so foreign, yet natural, when I say it... even if it's just in my mind.

They say there's a thin line between love and hate, and I completely understand that now. I hate him so much... yet, I'm irrevocably in love with him. How can that be?

When did lust turn into love?

But it doesn't matter, because there is no way he will ever, ever redeem himself in my eyes... and heart. I only just found out that I... love... him, so I'm sure I can forget just as fast... hopefully.

He probably doesn't even care that I'm in so much pain over this... he probably doesn't even know.

He's probably in bed with that skank right now.

My body is racked with more sobs at that horrid thought. No, I don't want him to be with other women... even though I hate him... even though I love him...

I'm not sure how long Alice held me, but eventually she had to go to an editor meeting and I crawled back into bed.

When a girl goes through a bad break up in a movie, she eats ice cream, gets drunk and bitches to her friends about how small her ex's dick is, but none of that sounds appealing to me... maybe because I'm not actually going through a break up... and I've never seen Edward's dick... i'm sure it's not small...

I spend Sunday in much the same way- curled up in a ball under my covers. I keep the curtains drawn at all times, so my room is bathed in perpetual darkness... much like my heart. I now fully understand how Carrie felt when Mr. Big got cold feet... except he didn't cheat... and neither did Edward. Ugh! I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore! I feel like I've just been through this huge betrayal, and yet, he was never my boyfriend... not even kind of.

I wonder if I'm being overdramatic. But it's not like I actually want to be in this much pain! On top of the unjustified heartache, I also feel pathetic. Edward's probably... well, I don't really want to think about what... or who... Edward is doing right now, but the point is that the Earth has shifted on its axis and I, apparently, am the only one who has felt it!

I have spent the last two days sobbing into my pillow, while Edward galavants to and from other women's beds. Well, it's time I put my big girl panties on, so to speak. I can't pretend like the heartache has suddenly vanished- not even close- but I can suck it up and move on.

I am a successful young woman. The world is my oyster... whatever that means...

So when I wake up bright and early on Monday, I am prepared to conquer the world... or at least the reports that have been piling up on my desk.

Alice is visibly relieved that I have finally left the dungeon of darkness, formally known as my room. She refrains from mentioning the events of this weekend, probably in fear of ruining my good mood, and I am thankful. But I'm not actually in a good mood- the pain and dull ache in my chest is still there, I've just decided, with much effort, to push it aside for now and focus on my work.

I spend my first three hours in the office going through all the work that Jacob normally does, and I am startled out of my work mode by a chime on my computer. I pull up my calendar and almost have a heart attack when I read the notification.

_12:30 p.m._

_Aid for Africa meeting at Cullen Enterprises_

_*Bring spreadsheets_

_Shit!_ I completely forgot! I look at my watch and am relieved to see that I still have fifteen minutes to get there... but with New York traffic, it's a crapshoot.

I hastily grab my purse, the necessary folders and spreadsheets, and hightail out of the office. Luckily, I have use of the company car and arrive at Cullen Enterprises with five minutes to spare.

The meeting with the Cullen Enterprises team is the same as usual, with the same people attending. I am bored out of my mind as the people from accounting discuss funds and budgets, when suddenly the door swings open and the atmosphere in the conference room turn icy and tense.

Everyone immediately sits up stiffly and straight in their seats as the big, bad boss strides purposefully to the head of the table. Angela almost trips over herself as she falters to move quickly from the head seat to the one on the right. I only see his profile as he strides to his seat with Irina trailing behind him with a pen and notepad.

When he sits down and lifts his face, I am shocked to see that he looks... like crap. I mean, he still looks like a Greek god to us mere mortals, but he is definitely worse for wear by his usual standards. His beautiful face is haggard and weary, and I can't help but hope that it's somehow due to guilt over his shitty behavior... though the realistic part of me knows that he's probably just tired from a sex marathon from the night before.

The accountants recover from the interruption and begin, once again, to drone on and on about budgets. I use all my willpower not to look at Edward, but I can feel his piercing emerald eyes staring at me... into my soul. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing how he effects me, I won't look at him. He means nothing to me.

I keep my eyes trained on whoever is talking and feign interest in what they are saying. My mind is in utter turmoil... just one look... just a quick peek. But I stay strong and make it through the entire meeting without so much as a glance at Edward.

While everyone begins to file out of the room, I pack up my things and prepare to make a hasty exit. Edward was one of the first to leave the room, and I am beyond relieved that he has decided not to corner and confront me.

But I was wrong.

As soon as I step out of the conference room, I am face-to-face with Edward. The other people from the meeting pay no attention and walk right on by until Edward and I are the only ones left in the corridor. I am cornered against the wall, with Edward right in front of me. I am suddenly plagued with visions of the last time we were in this position, but I quickly push them aside- this is no time for weakness.

"Isabel-"

He is interrupted by a sharp slap across the face, dealt by yours truly.

I don't stick around to witness the outcome of my actions, because the moment my red hand print becomes visible against his pale, flawless cheek, I turn on my heel and run toward the elevator.

As the steel doors shut, I can see him staring dumbstruck at me from where I left him, his hand rubbing his pink cheek.

Once the doors shut closed, I breathe a sigh of relief. I can't believe I actually did that! Sure, I dreamed about it over the past week, but I never thought I'd actually have the balls to do it! I feel oddly vindicated and powerful... don't mess with Bella Swan!

As the car takes me back to Black Corporations, the victorious feeling begins to wear off, leaving behind the ever-present ache in my chest. He deserved the slap... but now I'm left all alone. Why did I have to fall in love with such a douche?

I spend the rest of the afternoon letting my work consume me. I don't want to think about Edward, and I most certainly don't want to think about his plethora of women. But the curious and masochistic part of me wonders what Edward was about to say before I slapped him.

Alice isn't home when I get back to the apartment. She has another work function with her fabulous coworkers, and I am left to my own devices.

Too tired to make dinner, I call up the local Chinese restaurant and order take out. Half an hour later there is a knock on the door, and I jump up from my comfortable spot on the couch to answer it.

Digging through my wallet for change, I open the door without bothering to look up.

"How much is it, again?"

There is an awkward pause.

"Uh... these have already been paid for... are you Miss Isabella Swan?"

I look up in confusion and gasp at the sight. A freckle-faced, teenage boy is holding a giant bouquet of pink lilies and blood red roses. **(Link on my profile.) **The arrangement is so large that the poor boy has to strain his neck to see around it.

I am speechless.

"Miss Swan?"

"Um, yes, that's me..."

"Great! Do you mind signing this?"

He attempts to reach for his electronic signature machine, and almost drops the bouquet in the process. He's obviously new at this.

"Here, let me take that."

I carefully take the arrangement out of his hands and almost collapse under the weight... jeez, this weighs more than I do. I place it gingerly on the small table in the foyer and refrain from reading the small card. Who are these from? There must be some mistake... There are at least two dozen long stem red roses and about a dozen lilies mixed in together. This must have cost a fortune!

The boy hands me the small, grey contraption and I sign it hurriedly... I want to read the card!

"Thank you, ma'am. Enjoy the flowers."

He smiles shyly and then quickly leaves.

I shut the door and turn back to the flowers... they really do look beautiful as the centerpiece in the foyer. I reach out for the card, my hand shaking in anticipation. There are only two words written on the the small, white card stock.

_Forgive Me _

There is no signature or valediction, just two words written in elegant script.

But I don't need a name to know who it is. No one else needs forgiveness.

I don't know how I feel about the gesture. The flowers are beautiful, no doubt, but they in no way make everything all right. They don't erase the painful memory, they don't numb the pain, they don't mend my broken heart.

He doesn't say sorry, but it wouldn't be Edward if he did. He is obviously remorseful... I know that he is not a man that apologizes often... if ever.

But the bottom line is that flowers don't magically make everything okay... even if they are from Starlight Floral Designs. He can't use money to fix his problems. He should tell me how he feels face-to-face... maybe that's what he was trying to do earlier...

Well, too bad- he should try harder. Not that it makes any difference... he obviously feels bad about leading me on and wants to clear the air. He technically did nothing wrong... he was just being a total jackass... and that's what these flowers are for-

_Forgive me_... for being a total jackass.

I should throw them away. I'm not going to forgive him and things definitely can't go back to the way they were.

But I can't dwell on it any longer because there is another knock on the door, and, this time, it's actually the Chinese food.

I fall asleep before Alice comes home and I know that, in the morning, I will be bombarded with questions about the flowers. No, I didn't throw them out... I wanted to, I really did... but they were just too beautiful! If the only alternative is the trash can, then they might as well stay in the foyer and look pretty.

Tuesday begins much the sames as Monday: wake up, brush teeth, shower, eat breakfast. The only difference is that Alice isn't home. I don't know if she came back last night, but I have the sneaking suspicion that she's keeping something form me. For the first time since Friday, I remember the blonde man sitting at our table. Could she still be seeing him? A part of me hopes not because he, unfortunately, was privy to my grand exit and I will never be able to look him in the eye... and that may become a problem if things get serious between them.

I have another meeting with Cullen Enterprises today and I am seriously considering skipping it. But then Jacob would find out and ask questions and get pissed, so, rather than get fired, I decide to risk another run in with Edward.

Edward doesn't attend the meeting- what a surprise- and I find myself growing more and more angry about the situation as the minutes tick by. Why does he get to show up or bail out whenever he pleases? I am_ required_ to go to meeting after monotonous meeting, while he pops in when he feels like it!

When the meeting finishes, I find myself stomping off to his office. His pretentious office located on it's own pretentious floor.

In the back of my mind, I know that I should cool down before making any rash decisions- but it's too late. My legs are walking on their own accord, and before I know it, I am flinging open the wooden door to his office.

My mind takes a few seconds to catch up with the rest of my body, and by the time it registers the scene in front of me, I am seeing red.

Edward is sitting all high and mighty in his desk chair and that blonde slut is standing in front of him.

They aren't doing anything indecent or remotely inappropriate, but all of my pent up feelings from the last week come bursting out. All I can see is him and another woman.

"This- this is what you all day in your office when you should be attending meetings?"

My voice comes out like a screech, but I can't control my volume or my temper.

"Bella, please- it's not what you think!"

"Like hell it's not! Just like you weren't sucking face with that redhead tramp at the banquet!"

The blonde looks at me like I'm insane and quickly rushes past me and out the door. Does she think I'm actually going to attack her?

I look back at Edward, and suddenly my anger melts into pain.

"What am I to you? How can you- how can you treat all of these women like this? How can you treat _me_ like this?"

My voice becomes steadily softer and softer until the last part is nothing more than a whisper.

"Bella, they all know. I tell them from the start- I don't do relationships. And they all understand... they- they aren't like you."

"Like me? What, naïve? Naïve enough to believe that you actually have a soul... a heart?"

The anger is building up again, and my voice almost cracks form the mixture of ire and pain.

My words seem to have struck a chord with him, because his soothing tone quickly transforms into one of frustration.

"Goddammit, Bella! What do you want from me?"

That's a loaded question... the list is endless.

"This... this is who I am- I warned you from the start!"

He runs a frustrated hand through his messy hair and then drags it over his weary, beautiful face.

I want you to love me, Edward. I want your love.

But no matter how forceful and sure the words are in my mind, I can't seem to get them out.

"I want you to get the hell out of my life."

**

* * *

Dun dun dun... Cliffhanger! **

**Maybe I should write an angst fic... the darkness just flows out of me!**

**A lot of you wanted Bella to make Edward extremely jealous, but as I was writing this chapter, a scene like that just wouldn't fit. I love jealousward as much as the next gal, but I wanted to make this realistic. Bella is truly, genuinely heartbroken over Edward, and when something like that happens, a girl first cries and mourns, not schemes of payback... that comes later. Bella was in pain, and we just saw her anger, and now we can progress to the fun part- revenge and jealousy. So, I hope you jealousward lovers can understand- I'm just keeping it real! **

**I usually leave questions here for you guys to think about, but since so much happened in this chapter, I think I will just let you guys have free reign to comment on whatever you want! **

**Reviews = Teaser!**

**xXx Olivia**

**_****** I have just been informed that if you reviewed on the previous chapter 9, FF won't let you review again for this chapter. There is not much I can do about that, so if you don't mind the trouble, go back to a previous chapter that you haven't already reviewed and leave me a review there! Sorry for the inconvenience!_**

_**xXx Olivia**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. August 2010. **

**A/N: Okay- where to begin? Many of you have expressed serious hate toward Edward and while I agree that the anger is warranted, I'm worried that some of you will never be able to move past his shitty behavior. I am not at all condoning his actions, but just remember- he and Bella were not dating at the time and he made his intentions clear from the start. At this point in time, you are only seeing things from Bella's perspective, so, naturally, you feel her pain and anger. You don't know what is going on in Edward's mind/life right now, so don't be so quick to condemn him. Please have faith, and I hope that you guys will give Edward a chance to redeem himself. Remember- everyone makes mistakes. **

**With that being said- please keep letting me know what you honestly think! Don't censor yourselves! If you hate something- tell me. I absolutely love reading your reviews, so keep them coming!**

**Oh! And make sure you sign your review if you want a teaser! I got some fabulous reviews last chapter that were not signed, so I couldn't respond or send the teaser :(**

**As always: Review = Teaser**

**A Beautiful Melody**

Chapter Ten

"_I want you to get the hell out of my life."_

Wait! What? I didn't actually mean to say that! But there's no turning back now- the pained expression on his face only fuels my anger.

"Isabe-"

I don't let him finish- I don't want to hear his excuses, I don't want to hear him plead.

"No! Don't talk to me, don't call me, don't invite me out to lunch or to gallery openings- just leave me alone!"

And just when I think I have finished my tirade, I surprise even myself by continuing.

"We will see each other at work, and _that's it!_ We will have a professional relationship like we should have had from the start!"

All throughout my diatribe, I have avoided looking directly at him, but now I spare a glance at his face and almost take back everything... almost. He looks as though I've just ran over his puppy or told him he has permanent erectile dysfunction. He looks devastated.

"Of course. If that's what you want," he says softly.

I'm surprised by his easy acquiescence.

"That's what I want."

I try to sound confident, but the look on his face has completely doused my anger. I have never seen him look so vulnerable.

Before I can change my mind and run into his arms, I tear my gaze from his beautiful, tortured face and run out of his office. I don't allow myself to think or even take a deep breath until I am safely ensconced in the company car.

That was not how I imagined today going.

I forgo returning to Black Corporations and, instead, direct the driver to drop me back at my apartment. I need a drink... a strong one.

Alice is home, and the moment I see her spread out on the couch, staring dreamily off into space, I immediately feel like an awful friend. I've been too wrapped up in my own problems to find out what's going on with her. She hasn't been home much lately and I've barely even noticed.

Deciding it's never too late to be a good friend, I put aside my Edward issues and focus on Alice.

"Alice?"

"...Hmm?"

She is still staring off into the distance with a glazed look on her face.

"Alice!"

"Huh- what? Oh, Bella! How long have you been sitting there?"

I roll my eyes.

"Long enough- what are you daydreaming about that's got you so completely flustered?"

Immediately her eyes shift downward and blush spreads across her pale cheeks like wildfire. Wow... I have never seen Alice Brandon blush! She looks as though she is debating whether or not to tell me, but then her excitement wins out and she practically explodes with ebullience.

"Oh, Bella! I'm in love! I've met _him_, finally! I just knew it would happen soon and it's better than I could have ever imagined!"

My eyes widen in shock. I was expecting her to rave about a chic party she's been invited to or gush about a designer who complimented her shoes...

"I- uh, when did this happen?"

I'm so taken aback that I can't even show how happy I am for her... probably because, in my heart, I'm a little envious.

"Do you remember that blond man that was sitting at our table when you... um, left...?"

How could I forget? That was only the most humiliating moment of my life.

Instead of telling her this and ruining her happy mood, I just nod.

"Well, I gave him my number and we were texting all weekend and then on Monday he took me out on a date."

She practically squeals at the end, and I feel even worse that I didn't know or notice that she has been seeing someone.

"And you're sure he's the one? Even after only one date?"

"Oh, Bella! I can feel it! And when we kissed... it was like... like I had never been kissed before that moment. Like all of my previous relationships were practice for _this! _Besides, it wasn't just one date- we also had breakfast and lunch together today."

I admire Alice's blind faith, and a few weeks ago, I'd probably be as believing as she is. But I know better now, and I know that romance is rarely a fairytale. But she is so happy and I don't want to ruin her perfect fantasy with my pessimism, so I keep my real thoughts to myself.

"I'm so happy for you, Alice! When do I get to meet this lucky man? What's his name?"

"Oh, of course! His name is Jasper! Is that a wonderful name? Jasper... it's so... so _foreign_."

Maybe it's my jealousy or pessimism getting the best of me, but I don't think Jasper sounds very foreign...

"Oh, and I didn't mention the best part! He's _Southern! _He grew up on a ranch and everything! He's like a cowboy!"

I have to refrain from rolling my eyes and laughing out loud. Alice has always had a thing for cowboys- she used to want to marry Woody from Toy Story when we were younger.

Alice's good mood is infectious and takes my mind off of Edward.

"So what was he doing at the charity banquet? He must work for a competing company."

And just like that, Alice's face falls. She is no longer smiling, but looks a little... hesitant.

"He is the head of P.R."

I wait for her to elaborate but she doesn't.

"Okay... for which company?"

It's not like Alice to leave out any details, so I am immediately suspicious.

"I know this will be hard for you, Bella, but Jasper is a wonderful person. Don't judge him by who he... associates with."

And then it dawns on me.

"He works for Cullen Enterprises?"

I already know the answer.

Alice nods slowly, carefully.

"Please, Bella, give him a chance!"

I smile weakly at her, even though my stomach has plummeted.

"Of course! I was just... surprised. I'm happy for you Alice, I really am."

And I actually mean what I say, even though this is one more unwanted connection to Edward.

Alice hears my sincerity and immediately embraces me.

"Oh, Bella! I know this is a hard time for you right now, but things will get better, I promise!"

I nod my head to appease her, but I don't actually believe.

"I'm tired. I think I'm just going to head to bed."

Alice pulls out of the embrace and stares incredulously at me.

"Bella! It's not even seven o'clock! This sun hasn't even set yet! You can't go to sleep now- you'll wake up at two in the morning!"

I sigh in defeat. She's right- there's no way I can fall asleep now.

"But don't worry- I have plans for us tonight! We're going out!"

"Out? Alice, it's a Tuesday!"

"Bella, that's one of the many perks of living in the city that never sleeps- there's always something to do, even on a Tuesday!"

"Just go without me. I don't feel like going out and I probably won't be much fun anyway."

"Don't be silly, Bella. You'll never move on if you don't make an effort, besides, you can meet Jasper tonight!"

There's really no point in arguing, Alice wins every time. At least I have a few hours to lounge around.

I reach for the remote, hoping for some comic relief from Tina Fey, when Alice grabs it first.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demands.

I look at her incredulously.

"I'm not allowed to watch television?"

"Not right now you're not! We have to get ready!"

"Alice, like you said- it's not even seven o'clock!"

"We're going out to eat first, silly. You can't properly meet Jasper in a crowded club, can you?"

I don't answer her, I just trudge into the bathroom.

When I finish my shower, Alice is waiting in my room, holding an omniscient, black garment bag with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"I borrowed this from work today... well, they don't actually know that I took it, but I'll return it before they even notice it's gone! It was used in the spread we're shooting for the upcoming issue and I just knew it would look perfect on you!"

She unzips the bag, and I immediately see that the dress is way too eccentric for me.

It is a one-shoulder dress of ruched silk and tulle that is tightly bandaged around and covered in a bright pattern of fluorescent blue, purple, black, yellow and green colors that are mixed together like paint splotches. The dress hits mid-thigh and is made sexier by small, sheer, sliced black insets.** (Link on my profile.)**

"I can't wear that, Alice!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one- it's stolen merchandise, and two- I'll be out in public!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Bella. This dress is _borrowed_. It will be back safe and sound in the styling closet tomorrow... provided you don't spill anything on it. And the whole point of wearing such a fabulous dress is to show it off!"

The dress _is_ beautiful... and I _am_ trying to be the new, confident Bella... and this dress _definitely_ screams confidence... and sex.

"Fine. But I can't be held responsible if something spills on it- you know how clumsy I am."

She just roll her eyes and thrust the garment bag at me.

"I've left the shoes and purse on your bed- now hurry!"

And with that, she scampers off into her room to get dressed.

Alice has left me to do my own hair and make up, so I have no choice but to leave my hair down in natural waves and keep my make up light. I try to recreate the smokey-eyed look that Alice usually applies on me, and I am proud to say that I actually manage not to screw it up.

Alice struts out of her room like some sort of glam-rock pixie in a metallic brown, deep v-neck mini dress with a jagged hemline. The dress hangs loosely off of her petite frame and is cinched together just below the deep v-neck by a chunky belt. Only Alice could pull off such a daring look. **(Link on my profile.)**

"So, where are we going anyway?"

"This fabulous new sushi restaurant, Raw."

Oh, no... that's where Edward took me on our first date... well, it wasn't really a date- more like an interrogation...

* * *

We arrive at the restaurant just before eight o'clock and I thank my lucky stars that the bitchy hostess doesn't seem to remember me.

We are led to a booth in the main room of the restaurant, near the sushi bar, where Jasper is already seated. The moment he spots us, he immediately rises from his seat. He barely spares me a glance- he only has eyes for Alice. When we are within reach, she practically falls into his arms and kisses him. To her credit, the kiss is chaste, but the look they give each other afterward is enough to make me look away. They are silently communicating through dreamy stares and I feel as though I am intruding on a private moment.

Alice is the first one to snap out of it, realizing that I am standing awkwardly to the side.

"Jasper, this my roommate and best friend Bella. Bella, this is _Jasper_."

The way she breathes his name even has _me _believing that it sounds foreign.

Jasper reluctantly tears his eyes away from Alice and shakes my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella. I heard so much about you."

Judging by the look they were just giving each other, I find that hard to believe. I seriously doubt they spend their precious time talking about me... I seriously doubt the spend their time talking _at all._

As we sit down, I give Jasper the once-over. There's no doubt- he is extremely handsome. From his short, golden curls to his aqua eyes and tall, lean frame, I fully understand why Alice chose him. I'm sure he also has a wonderful personality, but the gorgeous looks aren't hurting any... I certainly wouldn't kick him out of bed...

And he is obviously just as smitten with Alice as she is with him.

"So, Bella, Alice tells me you work for Jacob Black?"

"Um, yes. I'm his P.A."

Jasper shakes his head and chuckles.

"You must have an infinite amount of patience."

I look at him questioningly.

"Oh, please don't take any offense! It's just that- I only see him a few times a year, and even that isn't few enough, if you know what I mean."

I just offer him a small smile and sip my wine. I completely agree, but I can't exactly bash my boss in front of his competitor. Besides, Jacob isn't _that_ bad... he just comes across as an asshole to those who don't really know him...

The rest of dinner is pleasant. Alice and Jasper constantly drift off into their own world, so I keep myself occupied with the amazing food. Who knew that I, Isabella Swan, would actually like raw fish?

It turns out that Jaspers personality more than matches his good looks. He is funny, intelligent and definitely a charmer. It's easy to see why Alice is so head-over-heels with him.

The only added sting to being an obvious third wheel is that I am surrounded by memories of Edward. Every time I take a sip of my sake, I am reminded of the first time. Every time I chew the delicious Chilean Sea Bass, I remember how Edward always orders the perfect dishes without even glancing at the menu.

Ugh! Enough about Edward! This night is about forgetting him and moving on!

When we leave the restaurant to head to the club, I am more than ready. I am twenty-three and I will not put life on hold for some... schmuck!

Thanks to Alice's connections with the fun and fabulous of New York City, we are able to skip the long line and immediately enter when we arrive.

The club, Cielo, is located in the Meatpacking District and crowded with an eclectic mixture of people. The sunken dance floor is centrally located and surrounded by banquettes decked out in brown and beige suede. The overall look is a stylish take on the Seventies aesthetic.

This isn't the typical type of club that Alice usually frequents, but she insists that it's "the place to be."

We manage to find an empty booth in the dim lounge area, and Jasper immediately leaves in search of drinks. The moment he is out of earshot, Alice turns to me.

"So, Bella, what do you think!"

"He's great, Alice. I'm really happy for you."

"Do you think it's too soon to sleep with him?'

"Uh- what? Alice, that's up to you."

This conversation is becoming a little uncomfortable.

"I want to, I _really _want to! I mean, I know he's the one- so what's the point in waiting? But social etiquette says that I have to wait for at least, what... a week? But I don't think I can wait a week and I don't want him to think I'm easy."

"Why don't you discuss this with him? You two seem pretty comfortable with each other- I don't think he'll mind talking about sex, especially once he hears how badly you want to do it."

"You're right! Who cares what social etiquette says? If I want to bang my boyfriend, I will!"

…That's not exactly what I said, but she seems happy with it.

After a few drinks, Alice drags Jasper off to the dance floor, and I am left by myself at the booth. I've already had four shots and two Cosmopolitans, and I am well on my way to being completely wasted.

The music is blasting and the beat is pounding, and before I know it, my feel have carried me out onto the dance floor. I body moves on its own accord, fueled by the alcohol swirling through my system.

I don't know how long I dance by myself before I feel a warm, masculine body press up behind me. My mind is too hazy to remember my usual inhibitions, so I just continue to bump and grind with the man as he wraps his arms around my waist.

When the song seamlessly switches to the next, I feel the man's breath on the side of my neck and near my ear.

"I'm Riley."

His voice is deep and husky.

I don't know if it's the alcohol in my system or my craving for a man's attention, but Riley's hard body pressed against mine isn't nearly as off-putting as it normally would be. For once, I don't think, I just feel.

"Bella," I murmur back, turning my head so that my lips are close to his.

The moment is so intimate, even though we are surrounded by plenty of gyrating bodies.

Registering the flirtation in my voice, he immediately uses his strong arms to turn me and press me flush against his torso.

I am pleasantly surprised to see that he is definitely easy on the eyes. His short brown hair is in a slight disarray, and his features are all proportionate and masculine in the dim lighting of the club. His arms haven't left my waist, and he is gently moving my hips to the rhythm of his.

He is easily a foot taller than me, and I have to tilt me head upward to see his dark eyes. We are mere inches away from brushing lips, and I am surprised to realize that I actually want to.

Why not? It's not like I'm committed to someone else...

I don't allow myself to finish that thought because then it would lead to _him_. And _he_ is the last person I want to think about while I'm the arms of this tall, handsome man.

"Would you like go to a booth and get a drink?"

His breath fans over my face and I nod in assent.

He leads me back to the lounge area with his hand placed firmly on the small of my back... reminding me so much of another man.

We slide into a booth located in a dark corner of the club, secluded from prying eyes.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing alone in a place like this?"

He is obviously very sweet, but I can't help the part of me that wishes for Edward's demanding and commanding interrogations... which then leads me to think about how demanding and commanding he would be in bed...

"I'm here with a friend and her boyfriend... they are somewhere on the dance floor."

Just then, a waitress passes by and Riley stops her to order.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks me.

I know I should get water, but I don't want this carefree feeling to end.

"I'll have a coke and rum."

There, that's not too bad- even teenagers drink that. The waitress nods and then looks at Riley.

"Just water for me."

I'm impressed- men don't usually pass up alcohol. He knows his limits.

While waiting for our drinks, we make small talk. I try to keep focus, but my mind constantly drifts away with the pounding of the music. By the time the waitress comes back with our orders, Riley and I have steadily moved closer together.

I take a sip of my coke and rum, and look up at Riley's face.

And there I see it- he wants to kiss me.

And I want him to... I think. But something is holding me back.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I scoot backward and excuse myself to the bathroom.

The club is as crowded as ever and I literally have to push my way through the throngs of people. I can see the door to the ladies room just up ahead, but I don't make it that far.

I am grabbed from the side and swiftly pulled into a dark passage way. I let out a loud yelp, but it is drowned out by the noisy atmosphere.

I rack my brains for self-defense moves when I am suddenly spun around and backed up against the wall. Only then does my assailant's face become visible in the dim lighting.

Edward.

I let out gasp as relief floods me.

"What the hell! Are you trying to give me a hear attack?"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way to get you alone."

His beautiful face doesn't look sorry at all- in fact, he looks a little pleased.

"What are you doing here, Edward? I though I made myself very clear today in your office."

"Isabella, it was never my intention to disregard your wishes, but you cannot honestly expect me to stand by and watch you get mauled by these men."

"I am not being _mauled!_ Not that it's any of your business anyway..."

"Anything that concerns you is my business."

I scoff- what an arrogant bastard!

"And I don't think it's wise for you to drink so much in this type of setting- something could happen to you."

"You're counting my drinks? Who do you think you are? I don't know what gives you the impression that you can dictate every aspect of my life, but let me assure you that you lost all privileges with me when you brought that whore to the banquet!"

"Isabella, you have every right to be upset with me, but don't put your safety at risk just to spite me."

"I'm not doing anything for you! I'm just out having a good time... until you showed up, that is."

He is becoming irritated now- my defiance is vexing him.

"And you think it's prudent to allow a man you just met to watch over you while you are so obviously incapacitated?"

"That's none of your business, Edward. And if you ask me, Riley has more decency and integrity in his pinky finger than you have in your whole body!"

He is positively seething.

"You've made your point, Isabella. We're leaving."

I can practically see the steam spewing from his ears.

"You're not my babysitter! If you want to leave- go, but I'm staying."

He is towering over me, but I stand my ground. There is no way I'm backing down- _not this time_.

"If you're trying to hurt me, Isabella, you've succeeded. But there is no way I'm leaving you here with these wolves. Say goodbye to your friends and get in the car."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"That's fine. I'll drop you home. You need to get some sleep anyway if you want to get up for work in the morning."

"Stop! Stop telling me what to do! You don't own me- I don't _belong_ to you!"

He stares down curiously at me.

"Baby, if you did, we wouldn't have this problem- I'd never let you out of my sight."

My head is too hazy to even attempt to decipher what he is saying.

"Come, Isabella. Let me take you home."

**

* * *

The longest chapter yet! **

**Alice has met Jasper... and she's desperate for a roll in the hay! Bella was _thhiiiisss_ close to kissing Riley... but she didn't. And Edward popped out of nowhere! How did he know that Bella would be at this club? On a Tuesday, no less! Will she leave with him or will she kick him in the boys? Only time (and the next chapter) will tell!**

**By the way- this was not jealousward's debut appearance. I'm saving that for later!**

**Leave me love!**

**xXx Olivia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. September 2010. **

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking- FINALLY! I endeavor to update at least once a week, but that goal was just impossible with this chapter. I hate to blame RL, but it has been extremely hectic right now. I solemnly swear that I will try my best to be more consistent with my updates... but (pardon my French) shit happens. Sorry for keeping you guys on the precipice of the cliffhanger for so long! As a way of saying I'm sorry, I've updated bearing gifts- A SUPER LONG CHAPTER!**

**As always: Review = Teaser**

**A Beautiful Melody**

Chapter Eleven

"_Come, Isabella. Let me take you home."_

I want to give in... I can feel the strong magnetic pull drawing me closer to him like a moth to a flame. The attraction is undeniable, but even in my drunken haze, I know I must resist. Giving in would just validate everything he has done and I cannot allow him to think that it's okay to jerk me around. No, sir, this is Bella Swan you're talking to- not some trashy ho.

"No, Edward. I came out for a night of fun, so if you are finished harassing me, I'd like to get back to my table."

I try to maneuver my way around him, but he is unyielding.

"Isabella, you are completely intoxicated- I can barely understand your slurred words. There is absolutely no way I am leaving you like this."

Slurred words? Am I slurring? His face is set in a determined glare and he looks so... hot. If I wasn't so mad at him, I'd probably want to rip his clothes off. Oh, who am I kidding? I _do_ want to rip his clothes off!

I tear my eyes away from his piercing stare and try to focus on my goal. What's my goal again? My head is swamped with images of Edward taking me against this cold, hard wall and, just like that, escaping him doesn't seem so appealing anymore.

I hear Edward's breathing pick up and I realize all too late that my x-rated thoughts are probably transparent on my face.

"Isabella..." he practically purrs.

I don't want to look into his eyes because all will be lost- I will surely give in.

I feel his long, slightly rough finger tilt my chin up... and there I am... staring into the eyes of the beast. His nostrils are flared and his eyes are slightly hooded, but his emerald eyes still manage to pierce though my soul. I can't help but gulp. He looks like the ultimate predator... and I am his prey.

He leans down slowly and gingerly runs the tip of his straight nose along my exposed throat and over the curve of my jaw. I involuntarily let out a soft moan and am surprised to hear Edward growl in response. Yes, growl. I'm so caught up in the sensual moment that I have forgotten that Edward Cullen is the enemy. But, in my fuzzy, alcohol-infused state, sleeping with the enemy never sounded so good...

"Oh, Isabella, what I would like to do to you," he murmurs against my neck.

I moan in response, trying to convey that he can do whatever he wants to me- I am his willing servant- but I'm unable organize my thoughts enough to translate them into words. He seems to realize that I cannot form a complete sentence, and immediately steps back. I whimper at the loss of his body pressed against mine, not coherent enough to feel ashamed or embarrassed about my newly-discovered wantonness.

"Bella?"

Both mine and Edward's heads snap in the direction of the voice.

Riley.

Edward steps protectively in front of me, almost snarling in the process.

"Is everything okay, Bella? Is this man bothering you?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward hisses as he shields me from Riley's view.

Edward is positively seething. I can barely see over his broad shoulders but I know that he is glaring daggers at Riley. Realizing that neither men are going to back down from this ridiculous display of dominance, I attempt to intervene before things get physical. I push past Edward's tense frame and stand between the two cavemen.

"I'm fine, Riley. Everything is fine... Edward was just leaving."

I stare pointedly at Edward, hoping that he would get the message, but no such luck.

"Like hell I am!"

I am at a loss of what to do. Poor Riley, he doesn't stand a chance. What man wants a girl who comes with her very own stalker?

"Fine, you can stay but I'm leaving!"

Another night ruined by Mr. Edward Cullen... this is starting to become a common occurrence.

"Good, I'll take you home," he says, the anger slowly dissipating from his beautiful face.

I stare at him incredulously- he really isn't used to rejection...

"Edward, I-"

"No, Isabella, this isn't up for discussion. I've been more than patient- we're leaving _now._"

I cross my arms in defiance- I feel like a child being reprimanded.

"I think Bella can make her own decisions."

Riley seems to have found his voice again and obviously has a death wish. No, Riley, save yourself... it's too late for me!

Edwards snaps his venomous gaze back to Riley.

"She could if _you_ hadn't supplied her with drinks to the point of incoherency."

I jump in before Riley can rebut.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!"

Both men immediately tear their gazes from each other and turn to me.

Why are they looking at me like I've just grown three heads?

"I think I've proved my point- come, Isabella, we're leaving."

I turn to Edward, confused by the sudden turn of events. Why isn't anyone listening to me?

I try to question him, but he just wraps his arm around my waist and murmurs softly into my hair.

"Edward-"

"It's okay, Love. You're safe- let's get you home."

He ushers me past Riley who just stands their with perplexed and guilty look on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry- I didn't realize that she had so much to drink..."

What is he talking about? I'm fine!

Before I can reassure Riley that he shouldn't apologize for anything and that I had a wonderful time with him, Edward leads me out of the narrow hallway and through the pulsing crowd.

The lights are flashing and the music is blasting and, suddenly, I feel extremely dizzy. Each flash of light blinds my vision and my knees feel as though they might give out at any moment.

Edward has to practically carry me out of the packed club, and leads me to his sleek car parked directly in front of the entrance.

He is so gentle with me as he gingerly places me in the passenger seat and buckles me in tightly. I try to ask him where we are going, but my tongue feels heavy and my mouth doesn't want to cooperate. How did I get here? I was fine a few minutes ago... right?

Before I can completely register what is happening, we are speeding down the surprisingly vacant street toward East Village. The repetitive flash of the streetlights rapidly passing by is oddly relaxing and I soon find myself drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sunlight is blaring down on my face through a small slit in the curtains. My mind is fuzzy and my eyes are unwilling to open, but I feel oddly relaxed.

What happened? Where am I?

I muster all of my strength and crack open one eye- white walls and dark brown and white decor **(Link on profile)**. My surroundings are comfortingly familiar and I am relieved to realize that I am in my own room, sleeping in my own bed. But how did I get here?

The events from last night are still a bit hazy, so I concede to take a shower and drink some coffee before even attempting to fill in the blanks.

I carefully untangle myself from the sheets, place my feet on the hardwood floor and look down.

When did I change clothes? Shouldn't I still be wearing my dress?

I am covered in an oversized Columbia t-shirt with... no pants. I don't remember undressing, hell I don't even remember falling asleep! The last thing I remember is... Edward's car! Yes, he was taking me home... but what happened after? Did he undress me?

My face flames at the thought and I quickly lift up my shirt to make sure that I'm still wearing the same underwear. Phew! My panties seem to have stayed in place all night- one less thing to worry about.

Frustrated, I leave my room and head straight for the bathroom. I try to clear my mind of all thoughts and focus on getting through my morning routine- I'll try to piece together what happened last night later.

Freshly scrubbed and wearing grey lounge pants and a white tank top, I pass Alice's empty room and make a beeline for the kitchen. I guess she decided to screw etiquette after all...

The apartment is completely in order except for two things- a blanket neatly folded on the couch and the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting from the kitchen.

If Alice isn't here, then who's making the coffee?

I carefully tiptoe past the living room and take in the glorious sight before me. There is a male model standing shirtless in my kitchen making coffee- is this Heaven? But not just any model, no, I would recognize that bronze hair anywhere.

He pours the steaming coffee into two mugs and then turns and faces me.

"Good morning, Isabella. I'm glad you awoke at a decent hour. How's your head? Are you feeling nauseous at all?"

I blink a few times... am I still dreaming? Why is Edward Cullen standing shirtless in my kitchen?

He brings one mug over to me and places two aspirin on the counter in front of me.

"Drink, Isabella. It will make you feel better. Maybe this will teach you to watch how much you drink."

Ah, and there is the arrogant bastard I know and love.

I hesitantly pop both of the aspirin and wash it down with a long drag of the coffee. I feel better already.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you here to fend for yourself while your roommate gallivants off with my head of PR. The state you were in, I'm surprised you got up before noon."

What state? I was perfectly fine... just a little tired...

"Were you- did you undress me?"

He gives me an incredulous look.

"Of course, Isabella. You were practically trying to rip the dress off yourself. But don't worry, I closed my eyes."

The smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes tell me that he did no such thing. My face flames at the thought of him staring at my naked chest as he slowly undressed me...

"I think it's best if you take the day off from work, or at least the morning."

Work? _Shit!_ It's Wednesday! What time is it?

I quickly glance at the digital clock and see the it is nine twenty-three. I was supposed to be at work twenty-three minutes ago!

I look back at Edward and he is staring at me with an amused expression on his handsome face.

"Black doesn't get back until Friday. If anything happens, just say you were with me."

Yeah, I've tried _that_ before. Jacob doesn't take impromptu 'meetings' with Edward so well- I know from experience.

"What about you? Don't you have work?"

Edward leans casually against the counter and chuckles softly.

"Baby, I'm the owner and CEO- I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Only now do I fully take in his Adonis appearance. This is the first time I've ever seen him without a shirt and I have permanently burned the sight of his defined arms and chiseled abs into my mind. His grey slacks are hanging oh-so-deliciously off of his hips and the sight of the narrow trail of dark hair beginning at his navel and disappearing beneath his pants makes every one of my muscles clench in desire. It should be illegal to look this good.

When I finally tear my eyes away from his lean, muscular torso, I look up and see Edward openly smirking at me.

"See something you like?"

My face instantly flames and I quickly look away.

"No, I... uh... thanks for taking care of me but I'm fine now, so..."

"Get dressed, Isabella. I need to feed you."

I'm not a dog!

"I'm not really hungry and I have to get ready for work..."

"Get dressed, Isabella."

And with that he walks past me, lifts his folded shirt from the bar stool and strolls leisurely toward the bathroom. Well, he's certainly made himself at home.

I quickly down my coffee and escape to my room. How did this happen? Yesterday, I never wanted to see him again, and now he's using my bathroom.

xoxoxox

Edward takes me to breakfast at Petite Abeille, a quaint little Belgian cafe know for its amazing Belgian waffles and imported beer. Edward looks comically out of place in his expensive slacks and white button-down shirt, but apparently he comes here often because the owner and staff greet him warmly.

The weather is beautiful and the cafe is a little packed, so we seat ourselves at one of the outside tables and peruse the menu.

"Do you know what you want?"

"I'm not sure, but I definitely want waffles."

Edward gives me a lopsided smile that makes my heart melt and my panties drench.

"I know just the thing. Do you trust me?"

Do I trust him? What a loaded question. Seeing as we are just talking about food, I think it's safe to say yes... he's never led me wrong in _that_ respect.

"Yes..."

Before Edward can reply, a waitress emerges from the cafe and asks for our orders.

"We'll have one order of the Gaufre Exotique, one Omlette Parisienne and two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice."

The waitress scribbles down our order, takes our menus and then heads back into the cafe.

Gaufre Exotique? I didn't see that on the menu...

Edward seems to have read my mind and answers my silent question.

"It's a specialty. You have to request it, only the regulars know about it."

"You're a regular?"

I find it hard to believe that Edward frequents this little hole in the wall when I know he enjoys luxurious restaurants like The Pierre Cafe.

"I've been coming here since I was little. My mother used bring us after Church on Sundays."

Edward went to Church? I'm shocked that he has chosen to share this personal information with me... he's never talked about his family before... is he talking about Esme or his birth mother?

"Not anymore?"

I know I'm pushing my luck, but I have to strike while the iron is still hot...

"We all have our separate lives now... I don't have time for family brunches."

He looks wistful- maybe even a bit melancholy. I want to pry further, but I know that I'm walking on thin ice and one wrong move could make him shut me out forever. I decide to change the subject- I don't like seeing him looking so subdued.

"So, what were you doing at Cielo last night?"

And just like that his entire demeanor changes. I instantly regret bringing up this subject.

"Oh, yes, Isabella we still haven't addressed last night."

He is face is set with a look of reproach... he looks... _angry_.

"Wha-"

"Isabella," He says sharply as if he is reprimanding a child. "Do you make a habit of drinking heavily at public venues and putting yourself at risk?"

"I-"

"Thank God Jasper told me where you were going- who knows what would have transpired otherwise."

"Noth-"

"Imagine if you had given up your virtue in a drunken haze to man you barely know- would you be okay with that?"

My virtue? How does he know that I'm a virgin?

My face flushes scarlet as I desperately try to look anywhere but at his face. Seeing how uncomfortable I am, Edward reaches over the table and place his hand over mine on top of the table. He uses his other hand to gently tilt up my chin so that our gazes meet.

"Isabella, you deserve to be worshiped like goddess, not fucked like an animal. You have to be wary of the wolves that sniff around for innocent prey like you. Please, don't put yourself in that position again."

I don't know whether to be embarrassed, insulted, or turned on. Worshiped like a goddess? I like the sound of that...

"I'm not a child, Edward, I know how to take care of myself! Nothing would have happened between Riley and me- I had it under control!"

"Isabella, I had to practically carry you out of that club- if I had not been there, you would have been wrapped up in some other man's arms, and he might not have been so honorable.'

I snort.

"Oh, and you're so honorable? It sure didn't look that way when you had your tongue jammed down that woman's throat."

I know that I'm changing the subject, but why should _I _always be on the receiving end of the reprimands?

"Isabella, I made a grave mistake- one that I regret everyday. I was confused and I acted out. I was selfish and a complete ass. I never meant to hurt you."

I'm taken aback. That's not what I expected. What do I say? He seems sincere, but that doesn't erase what happened. And what does he mean by confused? One day he's kissing me, the next he's sucking face with that tramp... seems pretty clear to me!

I'm saved from responding because the waitress chooses that moment to bring out our food. It turns out that the Gaufre Exotique is a Belgian waffle topped with pineapple, mango, kiwi, banana, strawberries and whipped cream... mhmm... delicious...

We are silent as we eat our respective breakfasts, but I can't help but peek up at him through mouthfuls of waffle. He really is heartbreakingly beautiful... there's just something so sexy and erotic about watching Edward eat... maybe because I would like to watch him eat something else...

I nearly choke on my waffle from the directions my thoughts have taken. Luckily, Edward doesn't notice and he continues to eat his omelet in peace.

By the time Edward drops me back at my apartment, we have only said a few words to each other since his apology. He has given me a few meaningful glance here and there, but I'm not really sure what to say to him. I need to process everything- what exactly does he want from me?

Edward leads me up to my apartment door and then waits patiently as I riffle through my purse for the keys.

"I have to attend a meeting right now, Isabella, but I would like it if we spoke sometime tonight, whenever you're available."

I nod my head dumbly, not trusting myself to speak.

"Good, then I'll call you around ten."

Then, he leans forward slowly- giving me time to back away- and softly brushes his lips across my cheek. I can feel it flame under his touch, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed that he chose my cheek instead of my lips.

"Have a good day, Isabella. I'll talk to you tonight."

And with that, he gives me one last smoldering look and strides away down the hallway toward the elevator.

When I'm in the safety of my apartment, pushing thoughts of today's breakfast out of my mind and lying haphazardly on the couch, I check my phone for my messages. There is one text from Alice and one from an unknown number.

_Hey Bells! I hope you made it home okay!_

_I saw you talking to that hunky guy last night! __I want all the juicy details! _

_I'm staying at Jasper's tonight and I won't be home till tomorrow._

_Don't make any plans- I have SO much to tell you!_

_xoxo Alice_

I smile to myself as I read her text- no doubt, I'm going to hear a detailed play-by-play of her and Jasper's sex marathon. At least someone is getting some...

I open the second text message from the unknown number and am surprised by who it's from.

_Bella-_

_I hope you made it home safe last night._

_I am so sorry that I wasn't able to take better care of you._

_Let me make it up to you- how about dinner tonight?_

_-Riley_

How did he get my number?

I am torn between my feelings for Edward and the sensible part of me that cautions that Edward is no good for me.

One dinner can't hurt... right?

I'm trying to move on anyway and Riley isn't a bad guy... so why do I feel like I'm betraying Edward by even considering his offer? It's not like I'm committed to Edward, and he is most certainly not committed to me... so what could it hurt? It's only one measly dinner... a girl's gotta eat...right?

Feeling extremely guilty, I send Riley a text accepting his proposal.

_Great! Would you like me to pick you up?_

_How about 7?_

_-Riley_

I definitely don't want him to pick me up- I need to be able to escape in case things turn sour.

We make plans to meet at Co Ba, a trendy Vietnamese restaurant in Chelsea, at seven o'clock. With Alice gone until tomorrow, I have no one to turn to for advice. Is it morally wrong for me to go out with Riley tonight when I just had breakfast with Edward?

The rest of the day passes with me working from home on my laptop. Before I know it, it's nearing 6:30 and I still haven't gotten ready. I rush into my bathroom, take a speed shower, and scour my closet for something to wear. It's drizzling outside, on the verge of full blown rain, so I decide on my beige Burberry trench-coat dress with simple ankle boots **(Link on my profile)**. I run a brush through my hair and completely forgo make up because of the time.

The weather is dark and gloomy, but I manage to snag a cab without much wait. Unbelievably, the traffic isn't too bad and I'm only a few minutes late when I finally reach Co Ba.

Riley is sitting in a booth waiting patiently for me and he immediately stands when he sees me walk through the door. He's much more handsome than I remember... then again, this is the first time I'm actually seeing him in light...

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I say as we quickly hug each other.

"Don't worry about it, I almost got stuck in the rain too."

I don't bother telling him that the real reason I'm tardy is because I lost track of time... the weather story is much less painful... for both of us.

After we order our drinks and starters, Riley and I make insignificant small talk. I'm waiting for him to ask me about last night but, instead, he just asks questions about my work, where I grew up, my alma mater, etc. By the time we begin our main courses, I decide cease the waiting and just dive right in.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get my number?"

It's the question I've been dying to ask all night but his responding facial expression worries me. He is looking at me with a strange, bemused look on his face.

"Don't you remember...?"

Well, obviously not if I have to ask! Okay, I'm being a little pissy- but he obviously knows something that I don't and it's... disconcerting!

"Remember what?"

"Bella, you gave me your number last night... when we were sitting in the booth..."

The booth? I remember talking... and our almost-kiss... and getting up to go to the bathroom... but I don't remember exchanging numbers...

"I didn't realize you were so out of it- if I had, I would have ordered you water instead of rum."

He looks a little ashamed with himself, and I instantly feel awful that this man is taking the blame for my irresponsibility... but in my defense, I had no clue that I was so plastered.

"No, Riley- my wellbeing isn't your responsibility. I should have been more careful. _I'm_ sorry that I put you through that... what a buzz kill."

Riley chuckles at my comment and I'm happy that the worry lines have vanished from his forehead.

"Bella, you could never be a buzz kill."

And the conversation moved smoothly from then on. We talked about our lives, and unlike with Edward, the conversation wasn't one sided- we _shared_ information, instead of me divulging everything. It turns out that Riley is a corporate accountant, yet for such a boring-sounding job, he's actually pretty interesting. The conversation is easy between us, but I'm sensing that this may never go past the realm of friendship.

"So, that guy from last night... is there something going on with you two...?"

I nearly choke on my spring roll.

"Oh, him? No... he's just someone I work with... we have mutual friends..."

I don't sound very convincing even to my own ears and Riley is tilting his head in uncertainty.

"You two seemed pretty close when I found you..."

Yeah, and if you hadn't shown up, I'd probably be carrying Edward's love child right now.

"Well, I wasn't in the right... state of mind last night... Edward was just helping me out..."

Riley looks slightly placated but not completely convinced. For some reason, I feel like I'm leading him on.

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly- probably because we stick to lighter subjects- and by the time we finish, I find that I have actually enjoyed myself. There is none of the tension or anxiousness that comes with being around Edward- all in all, dinner with Riley was comfortable and relaxed, something I would definitely do again.

While Riley walks me out to the mosty vacant street and hails me a cab, all I can think about is how much easier things would be if I were attracted to him. He is sweet and caring and very handsome... but there's just something missing...

The yellow cab halts on the street in front of us and I tear myself away from my musings to say goodbye to Riley. I look up into his handsome face and am shocked to see _that_ look. It's the one that I saw last night before I ran off to the bathroom, it's the one that heats me to my very core when coming from Edward, it's the one that will tell me once and for all if this thing with Riley is going anywhere.

He takes a step toward me and my body hums is anticipation.

_The moment of truth..._

He takes another step closer to me, his nose almost brushing mine.

Our breaths are mingling between us as his soft, full lips inch closer and closer.

_This is it..._

I close my eyes and let instinct take over. His lips brush over mine... once... twice...

And I feel... nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He pulls away and I keep my eyes closed for a few more seconds, trying to reign in the disappointment.

_Oh God! Please tell me Edward hasn't ruined all other men for me! Please!_

"I had a really great time, Bella. I hope we can do this again."

I nod my head in assent, too upset to say anything.

Not wanting to prolong this moment, I turn away from Riley and head toward the cab. As I am opening the door, I feel the distinct presence of someone watching me...

_Oh no!_ _Lord, don't do this to me!_

Across the street in the unmistakeable figure of the man I love. He is staring at me with the most painful and forlorn expression on his beautiful visage. Through my eyes, I desperately try to convey that it's not what it looks like, but he has already turned away. The yellow cab is blocking me from running to him, so all I can do is watch as his retreating form escapes around the corner... and it feels as though he has taken my heart with him.

* * *

**The longest chapter yet! (I'm starting to feel like I say that every time...)**

**Is this chapter what you expected?**

**Bella can't seem to catch a break! And poor Edward!**

**What do you think of Riley? Who wants Belgian waffles right now? Oh, and btw- all of the places I've mentioned actually exist in NYC!**

**Leave me a review, comment, hate mail (for not updating in so long)- whatever floats your boat!**

**Reviews = Teaser!**

**xXx Olivia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and intellectual property of this story are owned by OliviaRising. September 2010. **

**A/N: Yay! An update! This is an emotional chapter, so get your tissues ready. Let's just say that Bella has had enough of me screwing things up between her and Edward! **

**Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers- you guys sure know how to make me laugh!**

**As always: Review = Teaser**

**A Beautiful Melody**

Chapter Twelve

I feel like utter shit by the time I get back to the apartment. I'm such a hypocrite. I know I had every right to kiss Riley, but how can I stay mad at Edward for doing the same thing? This is one major clusterfuck!

I trudge into my room with my shoulders slumped in defeat. When did my life get so complicated? Not to mention, things will only get worse once Jacob gets back on Friday- he'll wonder why I am -_was_- spending so much personal time with Edward...

I strip out of my clothes and dress in comfy, grey lounge pants and a white, v-neck, long-sleeved t-shirt. Running a comb through my hair, I contemplate how this all began.

I told myself that I would be this _new_ Bella- that I would not be intimidated- that I would never run away from a problem... yet, here I am, hiding in my apartment while my problem is aimlessly wandering around New York just as desolate as I am. What does that accomplish? I'm tired of the misunderstandings. I'm tired of not knowing where we stand. Why is it so hard to communicate?

Setting my comb down, I stride into my closet, bursting with determination. I grab my black trench coat and my black rain-boots and I slip them both on over my lounge wear as I stumble toward the door. I grab my purse and cell phone off foyer table, and then I exit the apartment, slamming the door shut behind me.

It is pouring outside, but I don't care. I hail the nearest cab, and jump in without a thought.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"Take me to...um..."

_Shit!_ I don't know where he lives! I stare blankly at the cab driver, trying to wrack my brains for any clues. He said he lived near the restaurant Raw...

It's not like I can call him, he probably won't even answer. So, I do the next best thing I can think of. I pull out my cell phone and scroll through my received calls. I dial the number and she picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello- Irina?"

"Yes."

Lovely to talk to you too...

"This is Bella, you know, Isabella Swan? Um, I have... something... to give Edward, but I don't have his address; so, I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where he lives..."

I sound like such a creep!

"You can bring whatever it is to the office. He'll get it tomorrow morning."

"It's kind of urgent. I need to get it to him right now. It's practically life or death."

"I don't know how Mr. Cullen would feel about me giving you his home address without his consent..."

I can hear her resolve slowly cracking.

"I think he would be more upset if he didn't get this... thing... immediately. Don't worry, I'll take all of the blame if necessary."

"If it's really that urgent..."

"It is."

She reluctantly gives me his address and I'm not the least bit surprised to see that it is located in one of the most expensive areas in the city.

The cab driver gives me an uncertain look when I tell him where I want to go- he obviously notices that I am practically dressed in my pajamas.

When I arrive at Edward's magnificent building, I'm a little intimidated by its sheer size and the fact that there is a doorman waiting under the large awning.

When I approach the entrance, the doorman, wearing gloves and a top hat- yes, a top hat- holds open the massive door for me. I want to reconsider my decision to seek out Edward, but I am pushed forward into the grand lobby by a group of finely dressed ladies entering behind me.

The lobby looks like that of a grand hotel. I feel like I just walked into the Four Seasons. There is a concierge, a waiting area and four stainless steel elevators- I wouldn't be surprised if they offer room service as well.

Realizing that I don't know Edward's apartment number or floor, I hesitantly walk up to the seemingly friendly man behind the concierge desk.

"Hi, um- I'm here to see Edward Cullen..."

Great- now I sound like I'm signing in for a doctors appointment.

The man lifts his eyebrows in surprise and quickly glances over my bedroom attire.

"Mr. Cullen didn't mention that he is expecting any guests. I can call him if you would like."

Of course- it's not like he is just going to hand me Edward's key. Why couldn't Edward live in a regular apartment where I could just storm up the staircase and bang on his door like a normal person. This really puts a cramp in my plans.

"Ma'am?"

Oh, right- I still haven't answered him. Should I have him call Edward? I did come all this way...

"Yes, could you please call Edward."

"Who shall I say is here?"

"Bel- Isabella Swan."

I wait anxiously as he calls Edward from the desk phone. The phone call only lasts a few seconds and I'm relieved when he when he hangs up the phone and gives me a temporary elevator key.

"The elevator to the penthouse is just around this corner, Miss Swan. That key will expire after one use, so be sure to have me recharge it if you want to use it again."

I look down at the little gadget in my hand- only Edward would give visitors an electronic key with an expiration date.

I follow the concierge's directions and swipe the electronic key over the sensor for the sleek, private penthouse elevator. I'm suddenly even more nervous than I was initially- I've only seen Manhattan penthouses on episodes of Cribs or those luxury spreads they do in Life & Style magazine. I feel like i'm walking into the lion's den.

When the steel doors reopen on the top floor, I'm greeted with the epitome of modern living. Everything is sleek, simple, clean and sophisticated. The stark white walls are modernly contrasted with dark wood floors and furniture. The foyer alone is bigger than my living room. At the end of the foyer is a large archway that connects to a vast living room fitted with panoramic windows that give the most amazing view of the city.

I'm in such complete awe of the spectacular view that I don't even notice Edward walking toward me until he is directly in front of my face.

"Isabella, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I take a quick moment to glance over his appearance. He still has an air of confidence around him, but I can see the subtle look of defeat in his eyes. I want nothing more that to pull him into my arms and hug it out- just like on Full House. But sadly, hugging won't fix our problems... though it couldn't hurt...

"Uh, I just want to explain what you saw earlier."

This is a lot more awkward than I thought it would be...

"Isabella, you don't have to explain anything to me. What you do on your own time is none of my business."

Well, that's a complete one-eighty from when he was telling me that everything I do is his 'concern'.

I'm still standing awkwardly in his foyer, suddenly feeling ridiculous for rushing over here without bothering to put on any decent clothes. I'm practically in my pajamas with my feet stuffed in wellingtons!

"I just want to clear the air..."

Edward nods in understanding and then leads me into his huge living room. His apartment- if you can even call it that since it's bigger than most homes- is impeccably designed, yet it doesn't feel lived in at all. I feel like I'm standing in the model apartment- the one they show to prospective buyers to help paint a picture of what their apartment could look like.

He leads me to his dark brown, L-shaped couch that faces a modern fireplace and a huge plasma television.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Normally, I would say no, but I can already feel my mouth drying up and I really need to hold something so I won't fidget too much.

"Yes, please."

Edward walks over to the adjoining, spacious kitchen and uncorks a bottle of wine. The kitchen, with all of its fancy, high-tech appliances, looks like it belongs on the food network.

Edward hands me a glass of wine and sits down next to me, though not nearly close enough.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I take deep, calming breath and quickly contemplate where to begin.

"I didn't really plan what I came here to say... I'm kind of winging this. I just feel like everything is so messed up. Our relationship has become so completely skewed over the past two weeks and I've never felt so confused in my life.

"I know that I didn't handle what happened at the banquet well- I shouldn't have just cut you off like that... it's just- I couldn't understand why I felt the way that I did."

Edward is listening intently to my jumbled-up speech without interrupting.

"I just- I really want to define what we are to each other. I don't want anymore miscommunications. We've been doing this strange dance for weeks now and I want to finally straighten everything out- once and for all..."

I don't really know what more to say and Edward's face is completely unreadable. I know I've admitted too much already, but it needed to be said.

This awkward pause has stretched so long that I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, just as I'm about to get up and run out, Edward speaks up.

"I understand what you mean, Isabella. I don't want you take all of the blame- or any of it, for that matter. I don't know how to do _this_," he says, motioning between us._"_I've managed to keep you at an arm's length for so long, and now- now, I've created a huge mess.

"I knew from the beginning that getting to know you would be a bad idea... for both of us. But when Black told me that you would be heading the project while he's away, I just couldn't resist."

Edward pauses, his emerald eyes searching mine, before he continues.

"When we kissed at the art gallery opening, it was my best and worst mistake. I know who I am, Isabella, and I'm no good for you.

"That kiss completely messed with my head- I couldn't think straight. I had to do something, anything. I think we both know which path I chose to take. But, Isabella, know this- I would do anything to take it back... anything to erase that look on your face from my mind...

"I tried to leave you alone, to let you live your life, but I just couldn't... the pull was too strong. I'm sorry that I was such a persistent pain... I'm sorry that I hurt you..."

My eyes are tearing up. I had expected to talk, but I hadn't expected _that_.

"But that doesn't excuse my behavior, Edward. We should have had this talk last week and I shouldn't have gone out with Riley- it wasn't fair to you or to him. I can't say that I forgive you for what happened at the banquet, but I can try to move on... I guess I just want to know where we go from here..."

Edward sets down his wine class and looks directly into my red-rimmed eyes.

"I promise I won't bother you anymore, Isabella. This project will end soon and after that, you won't hear from me again."

Those words hurt more than anything else he has ever said or done.

I could just agree with him and get up and leave, but I promised myself no more miscommunications.

"No, Edward, I don't want that... and, hopefully, you don't either. Everything is so messed up right now, but I'm willing to work through it. I think we can move past all that has happened."

Tears are streaming down my cheeks of their own volition, but my voice is surprisingly steady. I didn't expect this conversation to be so emotional... it's more of a heart-to-heart than a confrontation.

"Isabella, I can't. I'm not a relationship kind of man. You deserve a doting boyfriend, and I will only be a disappointment. I have... too much baggage. I've never experimented with commitment, and you deserve more than a test run."

Without thinking I grab his hands and hold them between mine.

"Edward, I'm new to this too. I have no idea what I'm doing but I want to make this work... I can't imagine leaving here and never speaking to you again... that thought is horrifying."

Edward tears his eyes away from mine and looks anywhere but at my face. His hands are still clasped between mine, but I can feel him pulling away emotionally.

I start to panic- I can't let him pull away, not again.

**

* * *

RUH-ROH!- (insert Scooby-Doo voice) **

**What is Bella going to do? Will Edward pull away, causing them to repeat the cycle all over again? Jacob will be back soon- what's he going to say about all of this? **

**And most importantly- when will Bella and Edward finally do it?**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**xXx Olivia**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including, but not limited to, the ideas, plot line, characterization and original content of this story are owned by OliviaRising. May 2011.**_

**A/N: I'M BACKKKK... yes, I'm still alive! I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I am so sorry that I kept you all waiting for so long! I never meant to take so long to update- one day I was sending out teasers, the next- POOF! I was gone. **

**I'm not going to bore you guys with all of the details, but basically RL got so crazy that I had absolutely no time to sit and write. Days turned into weeks which turned into months... and now here we are. **

**I know how frustrating it can be when an author doesn't update or just stops writing cold turkey- so I completely understand if you guys are mentally kicking me. Whenever I read a story that suddenly just stops, I always think: _Why in the world did this author even bother starting a story if she/he isn't even going to bother to finish! Writing and publishing is a commitment! _So trust me, I know how you guys feel. **

**This story is NOT on hiatus and it WILL be finished. I really hope to publish weekly, but I can't make any guarantees. I have big exams coming up, so don't freak out if an update is a little later than expected. If I'm being realistic, I would say that updates every two weeks are much more likely... but I will really try for weekly. **

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and stuck with me even though I've been missing these past few months. I really appreciate your comments and interest in this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**(And sorry for leaving off at such a juicy part... and for the super long A/N!)**

**As always: Review = Teaser**

**A Beautiful Melody**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Without thinking I grab his hands and hold them between mine._

_"Edward, I'm new to this too. I have no idea what I'm doing but I want to make this work... I can't imagine leaving here and never speaking to you again... that thought is horrifying."_

_Edward tears his eyes away from mine and looks anywhere but at my face. His hands are still clasped between mine, but I can feel him pulling away emotionally._

_I start to panic- I can't let him pull away, not again._

Before I can talk myself out of it, I grab the lapels of his jacket pull him toward me. My lips seek his of their own accord, desperate to reconnect with their other halves, as my hands release his jacket and delve into his thick, silky hair.

Edward freezes for a moment before his lips begin to move passionately and vehemently against mine. His whole body relaxes as he lets out a deep groan that shoots straight to my drenched core. His hands immediately wind around my waist and he roughly pulls me onto his lap... and onto his rock hard erection. I unwittingly let out a breathy moan as Edward's tongue slides across my bottom lip, demanding entrance.

But as soon as I part my lips, the kiss becomes slower, gentler. It's as though his tongue is trying to map out and memorize every inch of mine. I am no longer tugging ferociously at his hair, but gently rocking my hips against his, reveling in the feel of him rubbing deliciously against where I need him most. The kiss is no less passionate, just more sensual. His strong hands are stroking up and down my sides from my hips to my ribs, his thumbs just barely brushing against the sides of my breasts.

When I nip and tug at his bottom lip, he gently, and somewhat reluctantly, pulls away from me, his eyes searching mine. There are so many questions that still need to be answered, so many unspoken feelings. I wish I could just snap my fingers and make everything better again, I wish we could erase our twisted past.

He looks as though he wants to say something, but we're both treading on thin ice. Neither of us wants to break the silence, to break the moment.

We are so close, are breaths mingling between us, but I still feel as though we are lightyears apart.

Where do we go from here? It's the unspoken question that is lingering between us.

I can still feel him hard and ready beneath me and it takes all my willpower not to grind down and continue where we left off. Groping each other won't solve anything, it may even make things worse.

Edward rests his forehead against the side of my neck as I run my fingers slowly through his soft hair. I can feel his slow and steady breaths against my skin and it simultaneously calms and arouses me.

I don't know how long we sit like that- his head in the crook of my neck, my hands in his hair, both of us in a soft embrace- but it feels like years and seconds at the same time. So long yet too short.

Edward is the first to move.

He gently moves me so that I was no longer sitting astride him, and tucks one arm under my thighs and the other around my waist, bridal style. He softly lifts me up and I rest the side of my torso against his strong chest, my head now in the crook of _his_ neck.

He carries my down a dark hallway leading out of the living room, but I could care less. He could be carrying me into a dungeon and I wouldn't mind one bit. I am comforted by the feel of his steady heartbeat under my palm and the soft sound of his feet padding against the hardwood.

My eyes are closed as he gently lays me down on his soft bed. The golden duvet beneath me is so luxurious that my arms immediately unwind from around his neck and stretch toward the headboard. My body and mind suddenly feel so exhausted as I stretch out like a sunbathing cat and wiggle into a more comfortable position.

When I open my eyes, Edward is standing over me with the most curious expression on his face. I can't read the emotion, but it makes my breath catch in my throat and my blush spread like wildfire across my cheeks. The corners of his lips lift up in a small smile as he gently swipes a finger over my burning cheek.

My eyes never leave his form as he walks back over to the door and turns out the light so that only the bedside lamp is on. The room is bathed in a muted light that thickens the atmosphere and makes me drowsy at the same time.

He hasn't said anything to me yet, but I know that there is no way I am going to willingly leave this bed, so I decide to make myself comfortable and snuggle under the thick downy covers.

I can't see much of his room in the dim light, but I can see the spectacular view of the New York City night skyline through his floor to ceiling panoramic windows. The view is absolutely breathtaking.

Edward notices my fixation on the mesmerizing lights of the outside buildings and walks toward the bedside table. He clicks a button on a sleek remote and suddenly cloth blinds begin to glide softly downward from the top of the windows, eliminating the view from sight.

I am happily ensconced in thousands of dollars worth of bedding and I internally thank my lucky stars that I arrived in my pajamas. Edward, on the other hand, doesn't seem to own any because he swiftly shrugs off his jacket, unbuttons his shirt, tosses aside his cufflinks and watch, and strips out of his pants until he is standing in nothing but black boxer briefs.

I have never been so jealous of underwear in my life.

The dim light and the color of his briefs do nothing to hide the impressive bulge straining against the fabric. I subconsciously lick my lips as I drag my eyes away from the bulge, up past the trail of hair that begins below his navel, across the planes of his defined abs and chest, and up until I make contact with a very dark pair of emerald eyes.

I don't even feel the slightest bit of shame or embarrassment for blatantly checking him out. He doesn't seem to mind either... he's too busy fixating on me with a dark and lusty stare.

I squirm under the covers as I try to rub my thighs together to quell the never-ending ache, but this unfortunately seems to snap him out of his lust-induced reverie. He shakes his head clear, reaches out and pulls back the covers before sliding in next to me.

I suddenly feel overheated and I know it has nothing to do with the temperature. Edward Cullen is practically naked... and in bed with me.

"Goodnight, Isabella," he says as he turns out the bedside lamp.

The room is now pitch black and I am lying next him as stiff as a board. I'm not sure what I should do- I want to move and get comfortable... but what if I accidentally kick him? He may get annoyed if I toss and turn...

Before I can contemplate my next move, Edward's arm reaches across my waist and pulls me flush against him so that I am turned on my side with his chest pressed firmly against my back.

I can feel his steady, warm breath against the shell of my ear and it instantly calms and sedates me. I desperately try to keep my heavy eyelids from closing, wanting to prolong this moment for as long as possible, but the warmth of his embrace and the comfort of his scent quickly drag me under.

* * *

I awake to warm sunlight bathing my skin from the now-uncovered panoramic windows. It takes me a few seconds to realize where I am... and that Edward is no longer beside me. The digital clock on the nightstand reads nine a.m. and I automatically groan with the realization that I am, once again, late for work.

_Thank God Jacob is doesn't get back until tomorrow..._

I wish that I could spend the day luxuriating in this comfortable bed with the sunlight caressing my skin, but, unfortunately, real life cannot be ignored... and I still have to deal with the aftermath of last night.

I have no idea where Edward could be, but I decide that it's probably best if I get up and take a shower to clear my head.

I reluctantly stumble out from between the soft sheets and head into the ensuite bathroom. I hesitate for a moment, wondering if I'm being rude by just waltzing uninvited into Edward's bathroom... but then I remember how he did the exact same thing in my apartment a few days ago.

His bathroom, of course, is magnificent- a modern mix of dark hardwood, steel and marble.

I brush my teeth with a spare, unused toothbrush found under his sink, before hopping into his high-tech looking shower. The water pressure is almost bruising and it takes me a few moments of grabbing and pushing different controls before I realize that the shower's electronic memory is programmed into Edward's usual preferences. After a few minutes of pressing random buttons... and praying that I don't break anything... I manage to set the water pressure and temperature to a bearable level.

Freshly scrubbed and wrapped in a fluffy towel that probably costs more that my rent, I head back into the bedroom. Edward is still no where to be found, so I decide to do a little snooping in his walk-in closet.

There is no way a straight man should own so many clothes... or shoes. His closet is easily the size of my bedroom. I carefully rifle through his drawers and pull out a dark green t-shirt with the word Dartmouth stamped across the front in white.

I quickly drop my towel and pull the shirt over my head, relishing in the soft feel of the cotton... and the overwhelming scent of Edward. The shirt is a little baggy and ends high on my thighs. I do a little spin in front of the full length mirror and giggle at the thought that I, Isabella Swan, am wearing Edward Cullen's shirt.

I am so enamored with my reflection that I don't notice the closet door open behind me until I hear a subtle clearing of a throat.

I feel my blush spread like wildfire over my cheeks as I look up into the mirror and see the shirt's gorgeous owner leaning against the doorframe behind me with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Miss Swan, I must say that shirt looks much better on you."

As soon as I hear his husky, velvety voice, I am reminded that I am wearing absolutely nothing under this shirt. It barely covers my ass, and I am most definitely not wearing panties.

If possible, my cheeks redden further and discreetly try to cross my legs and cover my braless chest with my arms.

Upon seeing my intentions, Edward's deliciously crooked smile widens further. He leans forward and bends down, reaching to pick up his discarded towel from the floor.

"Let's put this away- I don't think you'll be needing it anymore."

His head is right in front of my bare, quivering thighs, and I want nothing more than to spread them and invite him in.

I'm a stuttering mess, and Edward is taking a deliberately long time picking up the towel. I have no doubt that he knows exactly what he's doing to me, and he's definitely taking full advantage of the situation.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. The future chapters should be longer... I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible! Thank you again for sticking with me!**

**As always, let me know what you think! The update should be no more than two weeks- I have major exams coming up :( **

**Reviews=Teaser**

**xXx**

**Olivia**


	14. Chapter 14 Teaser

**AHHH! For the last few days, I have been trying to send out the chapter 14 teaser to those who have reviewed but, for some reason, FF won't let me! Each time I click on the "Reply" link a FF error message comes up saying it's an 'outdated link'! **

**So, for now, I am just going to post the teaser here and then remove it when I post the real chapter.**

**Sorry if you were hoping that this is an update! Chapter 14** **should come out within a week, no more than two!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and sticking with me!**

**Also, if you review this teaser, you won't be able to review again once I post the real chapter- so don't review now if you want to be able to comment later when I really update! You can always PM if you want!**

**xXx Olivia **

**Ch. 14 Teaser:**

I quickly glance down at my vibrating phone.

_Jacob_

I'm surprised to see his name flashing on the screen- we've only communicated via emails while he's been away.

"Mr. Black, how ar-"

He cuts me off before I can greet him.

"Bella, where the hell are you? Security says you haven't even entered the building today."

The blood drains from my face. I'm too shocked to even form a coherent sentence.

"I- uh, you aren't supposed to get in until tomorrow-"

"I moved up my flight. It's nearly eleven- why aren't you in the office?"

I quickly rack my brains for a good excuse. I can practically see the steam spouting from his ears.

"I had, uh, and emergency meeting with Cullen Enterprises. I was called in early, so I went straight there. I'm just leaving now."

I cross my fingers and vehemently hope that he believes my half-assed excuse. I mean, it's not a total lie... I am with a member of Cullen Enterprises...


End file.
